Love For Her From The Start
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Kouga falls head over heels for the new girl in school. She does the same for him. They go on many adventures and they end up getting married. Kagome and Kouga live a long and happy life together in love. Sango and Miroku. Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha & ?
1. Intro

It was the year 2008. Kouga had just woken u and was grogoly rollin over when something caught his eye.

It's the new girlriding down the street. She had just moved in a blocks over.  
It was ovious she was going to school from the way she was dressed. From the way she was dressed he assumed she was a punk/goth. He was amazed by her beauty and wanted to meet her.

After taking a shower and waking up his 2 brothers and best friends, Ginta and Hakakku, he got on his motorcycle and decided to head to school. He really wanted to get to know this new chick.

Later at school, Kouga saw the new mysterious chick at he waterfountain.

As soon as Kouga went to approach the new girl he was confronted by his own group of friends,  
Sango a demon slayer, Miroku a lecherous monk, Sesshomaru a full blooded dog demon, Rin a plain human, and last but not least Inuyasha a half dog demon half human.

They all came up to him chattering away."Don't you think she's cute?", Rin asked Kouga.  
" I sure do", said the lecherous monk earning him a hard smack from Sango.

Inuyasha payin attention to the floor did not see the mezmorized look on his bestfriend Kougas face. Kouga had fallen head over heals for her already aand everyone except Inuyasha saw that fact.

Kouga decided to take the chance of Miroku gettin yelled at to sneak away to go introduce himself, but in a streek of bad luck the first bell rang. Everyone scattered to get to their first period classes except for Kouga who was left dazed and alone in the hallway. 


	2. Meeting Her

As he entered his first period class a little sad with his ears flattened a light giggle

caught his demon ear.

He turned to see that same sweet face. Non the less sitting in the seat right next to his!

Sitting down he introduced himself with confidence. " Hi there cutie" he said holding out

his hand to grab hers. She smiled a blushed as she held out her

hand." Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Loving the name Kouga blushed even though he tried very hard not to.

He replied saying " I'm Kouga Ookami"

She bluhed again, but this time harder.

Kouga gave himself an internal smirk. He knew she like him from her smell.

But then he smelled something else. He sensed priestsess powers. Even so he didn't care

he just like looking at her, thinking about her, thinking of loving her and only her.

As he came back to reality he heard whistles and kissing noises coming from behind him.

He turned around only to find they were from his group. He then shot them a "WHAT THE HECK"

kinda look that shut them up really fast making them mind their own buiseness.

He turned back around finding Kagome staring at his tail. He smiled maiking it wag. She

giggled.

But was interrupted by the Senior lunch bell.

"Well Kouga see you around."


	3. Getting To Know Kagome

At lunch Kagome was sittin at the base of a large time tree.

She was eating ramen which happened to be Inu's **FAVORITE! ** Rin and Inuyasha went up to her

Introducing themselves and talking like they were old long lost friends.

Inuyasha even laughed when he tripped and spilled all of his ramen on his pants. He looked like

He peed his pants and really soaked them too. The rest of the group showed up soon after wondering

What was goin on. They saw Inu laughing and was amazed.

They hadn't seen him laugh since his bestfriend Kikyo died in a car crash on her way to see Inuyasha

on his birthday.

The whole group even Sess ho was usually emotionless gave a chuckle when he saw and heard about

What had happened to his little brother.

After talking for a while Kagome already felt at home. She smiled often and Kouga already

Noticed this. He was very pleased seeing her joy. He had just met this girl and yet he felt so strong

For her.

Even though the group members were pretty much the outsiders of the school they felt like a family

And didn't care what anyone else thought about them. They all fit in just fine in their own group.

Being the punk/goths they were they dresed mostly in black with some exceptions. Kouga liked brown,

Sango liked hot pink, Miroku liked purple, Sess liked white, Rin liked orange, Inuyahsa liked

deep red, Ginta and Hakakku both like the color grey, and Kagome liked dark green.

And if I do say myself they all looked pretty dang good in whatever they wore.

After lunch it turned out Kagome had all of her classes with Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha and half of her classes with the rest of the group. That whole day of school had gone from good to better getting to know her newly found friends until Kagome saw a black haired half demon roaming the hallways.

Kouga informed Kagome of the half demom. He was the whole schools arch enemy with a small exception of his small group of followers.

He was the most vile, disgusting, cold hearted, evil thing the world had ever seen. And his followers were not much better.


	4. Wow Go Kagome! And Stupid Naraku

Kagome took this all in. She understood all of what Naraku had done and hated every single bit of it. He was so mean and inconsiderate about anothers feelings.

Sh was gonna show Naraku who was was just about to go up to Naraku when he spoke up.

" OH _KAGOME _YOU REALLY SHOULD COME WITH ME AND NOT THAT STUPID FLEA BITTEN WOLF. **I **CAN GIVE YOU SO MUCH MORE. AND I PROMISE NOT TO BITE UNLESS….. YOU WANT ME TO"

Kagome had had enough. She ushed her way past the now furious and almost out of control Kouga.

She smiled back at the rest of the group who was watching in awe. " Oh Naraku you actually think just because I'm new I cant tell how you really are. Just from looking at you I can tell that you are NOTHING more than a spinless, worthless, _**WEAK**_, stupid worm. You only stay with these followers so they make you look stronger, but it doesn't work with me so you can stop trying Naraku."

Kagome struck a nerve when she called Naraku weak.

"Oh really wench?? Well I'll show you how weak I really am just watch!!" and with that Naraku lunged at Kagome only to miss when she stepped out of the way only a few nches to the left.

"Oh yeah I'm the weak one at least I can get a hit in."

Naraku studdered " What are you talking about wen-" but he was cut off by Kagome's fist in his mouth.

"That's what I mean stuid!! Now get up or do you need your little followers to help you cuz I **WILL **take on all of them that's a fact!"

But before Kagome could even pounce again she was being lifted up by a very strong dog demon." SESSHOMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FINISH HM OFF!?!? WHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY? I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR ENEMY!"

" Kagome Kouga is losing control. For some reason he feels very protective towards you. We must get you out of here before he really loses it with you there. That way he can cool down because now he will feel as if there is nothing he needs to protect. Hopefully this will work it's the only way though." Sess explained this the best he could.

Even so Kagome understood everything completely." Well can I at least walk on my own please, you know I do have _some_ selfcontrol…. Maybe just a lil now put me down."

But before he could even put her down a normal Kouga was infront of them.

"Kagome are you okay?? Did he hurt you?? I hope not, he can really do some damage since you are human. Please tell me he's only carrying you because you needed to be brought out quickly not because your hurt."

Kouga's questions were coming to fast for Kagome. " Yo Kouga chill I'm fine you should be more worried about if I am gonna have to go to court because of assault. I mean did you see his face??? It was soooo bad!!" Kagome laughed wiping off her bloody knuckles with a scarf she had.

Seeing Kagome beat someones tail and then get up walk away and laugh about only mad him want her more. He knew she was made for him.

After Kagome got washed up in the bathrooms the last bell rang and the group walked out of the building followed by her new possy. " Hey guys why don't you come baack to my place for movies I got a big place. And then we can call up Naraku at the hospital and see how he's doing" joked the now exausted Kagome.

"Sure Kagome I will pick up some pizzas for food since you just delivered the beat-down of the year." Suggested a very content Kouga.

The whole group agreed especially Ginta and Hakakku at the sound of food Kouga had suggested.

But Rin decided to go home with Kagome she wanted to know if she really like Kouga or not she didn't want him getting hurt again just like last time he felt like he was in love. But man was he wrong last time!!


	5. The Ride Home

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS

On the way home Kagome had put on some hard rock music in her deep green Mustang GT. The music that Kagome was enjoying was turned off by a suprisingly quiet Rin.

"Rin is something wrong?? I know I don't know you very well yet, but I sense a change in your aura like you're not happy, but you're not sad either. What's up?? You can tell me."

Rin coughed clearing the silence of Kagome' waiting. " Kagome do you really like Kouga?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. It was only her first day here and yet she was already being confronted avout a boy she barely knew.

Rin cntinued trying to persuade Kagome" He really likes you Kagome", Kagome took that into consideration. Kouga was super sweet, strong, willing, protective and awesomly _**hottttttt!!**_ Plus he really like her and she knew that, but she still needed proof.

She was complete when she was with him even for such a short time. Plus everytime someone said his name she got butterflies in her stomach.

" Rin tell me this. If I do actually like Kouga will he treat me right and how do you know??"

Rin was so excited to hear that Kagome miht even like Kouga just a little bit. "Kagome, Kouga would treat yo with respect, loyalty, and love. He would never let you go. He would put his life on the line for you in a heartbeat. I can tell by the look in his eyes when someone says your name. It looks like when someone says his name around you. That's how I can tell ou like him so there's no use tryin to lie to me. I may be human, but I am 17 and I have had experience with my share of liers."

Kagome could hear and fell the love and truth in each woed she spoke with an angelic voice. Kagome just pulled into her driveway when Rin went to get out of the car when she felt Kagome grab her arm from behind.

Rin looked behind her to see Kagome with red,swllen,puffy eyes crying silently. Rin embraced her trying her best not to be overwhelmed by her feelings of guilt flowing iside her that stung with pain for her friend. She felt horrible she made her friend cry some how and she would stay in this position no mateer how long to make her feel better and no longer sad. And soon Rn could No longer hear Kagomes faint ,but deep sobs. This releived Rin, but now she had a mystery to ncover why had Kagome started to cry??

THANK YOU FOR READING SOOO FAR!! I promise to keep puttin the chapters out if you promise to keep reviewing me and telling me how I am doing!!


	6. Why The Tears and Movies

Kagome stopped crying long enough to look up at Rin. While looking at her smiling face Kagome felt better. She no longer felt sad. After going into Kagome's newly decorated house, Kagome sat sown with Rin in her living room a cup of hot tea in her hand.

" It was about a year ago. My current boyfriend Hojo and I were at the beach. It was incredibly hot that day. I had gone to go get a drink. I was gone for about 5 minutes when I heard a moan. It sounded like Hojo. I payed for my drink and quickly ran back over to our spot. I was so worried about Hojo.

Kagome started to cry again now. " And when I got back… I saw Ari my best friend and Hojo kissing!!"

This time talking wasn't so easy. She started to ball now. Kagome continued between sobs the best she could. " And Hojo kissed back!! He didn't even try to get away!! He liked it!"

So I walked up to him along with my Ex- best friend Ari and took my drink and poured it right down his back. And Then when he tried to talk to me as I walked away I turned around and got in his face. "LET GO OF ME HOJO IT'S OVER, FOR GOOD AND FOREVER!"

But when he refused to let go I punched him in his nose. It started to bleed on my hand so I pulled back without even hitting him again.

So when I walked away I got in my car, but before that I held up 2 bloody fingers and said " Peace out cheater!!"

" So I drove off leaving him cold, abandoned, and alone with it being nearly dark."

Rin felt so bad. If she had known she wouldn't even of brought up the subject, but now she had. So now she was going to end her pain with Kouga as her bandage.

" Kagome I'm so sorry if I had only known. I wouldn't of even asked! Please forgive me."

" No, no Rin that's just it you didn't know. I will forgive you for you have done nothing wrong.

And with that Kagome got up off the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Rin heard the shower turn on and the door close so she decided to watch T.V. Leaving Rin to her thoughts about the 2 wanna-be-lovers.

Rin soon heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door peeking out the eye hole only to see a tower of pizza boxes. She knew who it was.

Kagome soon walked down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of her favorite type of pizza SUPREME!!

She found a demon slayer, a dog demon, a monk, a human, and 3 wolf demons scarfing down some pizza around her dining table. Kagome's stomach rumbled making the 4 demons turn in her direction. Kagomes laughed nervously putting her hand behind her head.

Kouga came up to her and held out his hand which had a slice of supreme pizza in it. " I hope you like supreme it was the only we all agreed on."

Kagome took it quickly and bit in pulling the melted cheese about a foot away from her mouth. Kouga smiled trying to hold back his laughs. Kagome soon devoured the slice of pizza quickly and grabbed another slice.

Kagome scooted in next to Kouga and started eating her second slice. Kouga put his arm around Kagome's waist bringing her closer to him. Kagome felt safe with him and blushed, but pushed her way out of his arms. This didn't deter Kouga though he did this again and it worked just like he knew it would. Kouga put on his signature cocky smile.

After pizza and chatting Kagome invited everyone to come and watch a movie with her. Sess and in were on the floor, Ginta and Hakakku were on the 2 person couch, Miroku and Sango were on the couch and Kouga was sitting on the right side of the love seat. Kagome soon realized she had been set up.

Kagome sat down to a very happy Kouga and started to watch the movie. Kouga slowly scooted toward the unsuspecting Kagome. He tried the same stunt as at dinner. And just like before without fail.

------------------------- KAGOME'S POV-------------------------------------------------------

Why should I complain I'm sitting next to a incredibly **HOT **guy who likes me.

I really want to like him, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should just give him a chance. But he will have to work for that chance. I'm not gonna give up that easily!"

------------------------- NORMAL POV------------------------------

Sango interrupted Kagome's thoughts with a very high pitched yawn. Miroku seeing her close her eyes took this opportunity as his own.

Sango's short nap was interrupted by an intrusion of a hand on her hind quarters. She turned her head to see Miroku's hand stretching across the couch for her. Sango struck Miroku in the face hard. Hard enough for Kagome to be brought out of her thoughts.

Plus Rin got scared. She may be 17 like the others, but she was more gentle. Sess seeing this tried to comfort her as best as he could. Even though Sess was almost an emotionless person he did have his moments with his friends or his Rin. Yes I said _**his**_ Rin. But anyway lets get back to the story.

Kagome seeing that the movie was over pushed her way out of Kougas grip and turned on the lights. Seeing that everyone followed not wanting to be a bother a crowd up her house over night even though it was the weekend.

The whole group walked out all except Kouga. The door was wide open, but Kouga made sure no one was looking.


	7. Will You?

Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes. He saw uncertainty and love.

" Kagome I wanted to ask you if you would go to the movies with me? The whole group is goin except for Inuyasha because he doesn't have a date. I had gone before with some other girls from school, but they aren't like you. So will you go with me??"

Kagome looked up to Kouga and smiled. " Of coarse I would love to go with you."

Kouga was so happy he picked her up and spinned her around. Kagome excited as well got out of Kouga's arms and kissed him on the cheek and pushed him on out the door. Leaving him wanting more, but she wasn't going to give it to him.

When Kouga was in his car he started to do a lil happy dance, but then quit when he heard Ginta cough. HE realized both of his brothers were in the backseat of his black with brown pin striped 350Z. He put the key in and cranked up the engine allowing the car to purr for a bit he thought about what had just happened and blushed.

Kagome heard the engine purr decent. She raced upstairs to her room and layed down on her king size bed. The plushy covers rapped around her. She was at peace. And at peace she ell asleep thinking about tomorrow and about Kouga the Wolf Demon she had fallen in love with.

Kouga went downstairs and got a shower. He proceeded to his master bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't help, nut think about Kagome why did he fall for her and nobody else??

He would find out very soon. Hopefully. And so he went to sleep with that same sweet face on his mind. He dreamed of her that night. Ad only her. That made him happy.


	8. Movies With the Group Pt 1

Kaouga got p very early. He planned to win Kagome over permanently. He didn't know how , but he was going to no matter what.

On the other hand Kagome had already been won by him, but didn't want to seem… uh… well willing.

Kagome had been awake since 7:30 and was almost shaking with excitement. Kagome went about her normal weekly chores until about 7:00. She started to get ready by then. She came down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt with dark green pin stripes going out in different directions.

Her hair was up in a lose ponytail. She had 2 strands hanging down took frame her face. She had fish nets on her arms. Kouga could only say _**WOW**_.

Kouga himself was wearing looses black jeans with a red shirt with a brown wolf skull on it.

" You're looking pretty good yourself there Kouga. I didn't know you could be cicvil."

Joked a very happy Kagome. "We better hurry the movie starts in 30 minutes. The group must be waiting for us come on slow poke."

They made their way to the movies making conversation about this and that. Kouga took Kagome's hand in his own stroking her hand lightly with his thumb. This action made the hairs on her arm stand up with pleasure.

The time passed quickly holding hands. They really didn't want the moment to end. But it had to because Kouga pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

The couple walked in and saw the whole group minus a Inuyasha standing at the games watching Rin do Dance Dance Revolution.

She was doing great she really new what she was doing. Sess came up behind her and started dancing. Rin smiled and raised the score higher with her boyfriend. The song ended and Rin put her hand around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Kouga coughed and the two broke apart.

" Kouga why did you say anything? I waS enjoying that. My Rin has such sweet lips"

The two went in for another kiss. Rin was pulled back by Kagome who had a sweat drop forming.

" Rin, Sess we have to go and get our seats the movie start in minutes you guys can continue that in the theatre. Now just chll and come on. Or do I have to separate you??"

On the way to the movie it was silent. Kagome broke through the silence.

" Hey guys why ins't Inu here?? Is something wrong with him?? Is he okay or what??"

The group stopped Walking. Kouga responded to Kagome.

" Inuyasha's best friend Kikyo died not too long ago. She was one of us and we miss her. The reason it's so hard for Inu to get over is because Kikyo died on her way to see Inuyahsa for his Birthday." Kouga explained this with sadness in his voice.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The group including Sess smiled.

" It's ok. You're right you didn't know. You had to find out anyway."


	9. Movies With the Group Pt 2 And Will You!

The group made their way to their seats and got settled.

The guy had their arms around their sate and the girl's heads rested on their shoulders.

The movie was going great until ……..

"MIROKU STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!!"

" SORRY SANGO I UST CAN'T HELP IT. IT IS SOOOO BOOTYLICIOUS!! YOU'RE IRRESTIBLE!!"

" Nooooooo I'M NOT. If you had self control that would **NOT **happen. Now stop or I will move to the next seat over. And don't think I won't either cuz I sure as heck will pervert!"

Miroku soon was pouting and it was quiet finally.

Then Kagome heard snoring. She had a sweat drop form when she looked down.

Kouga was asleep. Like for real he wasn't even partly awake. He looked sooooo peaceful not to mention **CUTE!!** Kagome tried to hold in her laugh, but couldn't.

She blurted out in a full blown giggle fit. Even so Kouga didn't stir I guess he thought that it might be part of the movie or something.

Sess and Rin were also enjoying themselves resuming the, make out session.

Miroku whispered in Sangos ear for permission to kiss her , but that only resulted in a drink down his shirt.

Sango wasn't playin around. She like Miroku, nut she wasn't dating him and she wasn't going to kiss him especially not without dating him.

Who did he think she was a Kagura. She would never be like her.

The movie ended and so did the fun.

Kagome woke Kouga up and they left. The couple got back to Kagome's house and walked in through the front door to be greeted by a breeze off cold conditioned, air.

Kouga closed the door and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Kagome I had such a great time tonight. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you literally.I guess I just feel at home with you."

And with that Kouga pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. He revealed a white gold ring with a blue sapphire heart surrounded by smaller campaign diamonds.

Kagome recognized the design and watched as Kouga raised his right hand to show his middle finger with the same ring.

Kagome covered her mouth as Kouga placed the ring on her middle finger.

" Kagome will you be my girlfriend? I have never felt so strong for someone as I have for you. That is why I feel you should be with me."

Kagome looked at the beautiful ring with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head covering her mouth with her left hand still looking at the ring placed on her right hand by Kouga.

Kouga was happy. She could tell this from the warm for once not cocky smile.

"Kagome I'm sooooo happy you said yes. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't."

He brought her, into a hug that could bring a tear to your eye. They didn't move they just looked into each other's eyes. I mean they coulda crashed into the sun and not known it. That's a serious connection don't you think?

The two made their way to Kagome's living room couch hand in hand. He kept her close with a hand on her hip. They sat there for a while just as quiet as could be.

Then to Kouga's surprise he heard even breathing. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked like an absolute angel. He smiled knowing that he wanted more night just like this to come.

And so this night Kouga didn't have to go to sleep dreaming of that pretty face. He went to sleep next to that pretty face. He slept with a smile that night as well, without even knowing it.


	10. What Happened!

Kagome awoke the next morning with sunlight in her eyes. She had forgotten to close the shades with all that had happened the night before.

Thinking thinking about the events that happened the night before made Kagome have butterflies. She went to roll over, but was stopped by a big mass of something under the covers.

Kagome snatched up the covers and found Kouga sleeping a smile on his face and his arm around Kagome's waist.

" Kouga? What are you doing here? Didn't you go home last night?" Kagome thought about what happened before she went to sleep, but she couldn't remember.

"Kouga what did you do to me? What sis we do? Oh my God please tell me I kept my pants on." Kagome pulled up the covers and sighed when she saw she had all of her clothes.

"Kagome don't you remember. I asked you to be my girlfriend. You said yes and then we kissed. We sat down and you fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake you up by moving so, I went to sleep to."

Kouga blushed and looked at Kagome. "Are you ok you're shaking Kagome?"

Kagome was crying with relief and shaking terribly. She pulled her knees close to her chest and looked up revealing red swollen puffy eyes.

"Yes Kouga I am fine I just was scared that I did something that I might have regretted doing today. It's not that I don't love you . I just want to wait a while before I do that. You know I want to make it special."

Kouga looked at Kagome with concerned open eyes. "Kagome I would never do something like that to you. Especialy if you, didn't want to. Why would you think I would do that to you my love??"

Kagome saw the compassion in Kouga's crystal blue eyes when her chocolate orbs met his.

Up until now Rin was the only one who knew about Hojo heating on Kagome. But Kagome figured Kouga had a right to know if she was his girlfriend. Kagome cleared her throat and poured out the story just as before with Rin.

But this time it was a lil bit easier knowing that she had someone to caress her tears away when she cried. Yes she had Kouga and that was all Kagome needed obviously when she finished he story with no more pain for the past.

Kouga had healed her wounds in a one day period. She felt happier and more thrilled than ever to be with her boyfriend.

The next couple of months just flew by. Kagome and the gang including Inuyasha got into a grove you could say. They would go to school hang out and try to kill Naraku any time they got the chance to. Which happened to come all too often for Kagome who he tended to approach more and more by the day. He did this to try and get back at her and because he like ticking off Kouga. And man did it sure work. The group was having a good year at school and at home. They hoped this would continue I mean that's all they really could do.


	11. Ayame In Town But Not for Long

It was all rainbows and sunshine for the punk group until Kouga caught word of his ex-girlfriend Ayame. She was coming to town for a tour and she was planning to surprise Kouga.

Oh how Kouga loathed Ayame. She had used him for his money and popularity at school. Then when she launched her singing career she left Kouga in the dust. Even though Kouga thought he had loved Ayame now he realized that it was a fake love.

He never felt the same for Kagome as he did for Ayame. But he had to face her one way or the other. He just didn't want Kagme to be hurt if Ayame forced herself on him like she did most of the time. He would just have to wait until she showed up.

But until then Kouga decided to make the best of the time he had with his friends before Ayame showed up to down the mood. Kagome on the other hand had just woken u on a Saturday morning. She lazily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After she got done she figured she might as well go see what Kouga was p to.(See even though the 2 had been dating for like 2 months now Kagome never had been to Kouga's house he always came to hers.)

Kagome went outside and got in her car she put the key in the ignition and started the car. She drove down a few neighborhood streets until she spotted Kouga's car parked in front of a huge house.

"WOW I guess Kouga really does have money. Look at the huge house!!"

Kagome parked her car next to an unfamiliar one that she really didn't pay much attention to. It looked very expensive and was tricked out right down to the chrome review mirror.

She walked up to the door and was just about to knock when she heard screaming from inside the house. It was 2 voices one she recognize as Kouga's and an unfamiliar one that was very high pitched squeaky and annoying. They both seemed to be very angry because the only thing that could be heard was their yells at each other.

"_**LISTEN AYAME I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. YOU ARE TO CHILDISH AND WEAK O EVER BE WITH ME. I**__**HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS LOYAL, STRONG, LOVING, BEAUTIFUL, AND A WONDERFUL PERSON. GO AWAY I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. BESIDES YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER OR ARE YOU TO DUMB TO EVEN KNOW THAT!?!? YOU ONLY WANT MY MONEY NOT ME JUST ADMIT THAT"**_

Kagome had never heard Kouga so angry before not even when Naraku got him angry. She listened in again only to hear a high pitched voice speaking this time.

"_**BUT KOUGA I LUHUV YOU DON'T YOU GET IT?? I CAME BACK FOR YOU DIDNT I?? IF I DIDNT LOVE YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW. AND I AM NOT DUMB I JUST CAN ONLY REMEMBER ALL OF THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD NOT THE BAD. I LOVE YOU FOR YOU NOT YOUR MONE.Y AND WHO IS THIS LITTLE REPLACEMENT OF MINE I WANT TO SEE IF SH IS EVEN WORTH MY TIME. I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD BEAT HER UP OR NOT."**_

Kagome had heard enough. Before Kouga could even get another word out to defend Kagome she, busted straight through Kouga's front door. She made her way over to Kouga and kissed him deeply just to get under Ayame's skin. She glared at the girl now realizing she wasn't human, but wolf demon like Kouga.

"So who is the little girl Kouga is she a little neighbor of yours or something??" Kagome held onto Kouga's arm tight as Ayame made her way over to Kagome and Kouga. She held her nose high in the air.

"No my dear I am Ayame Geisho( I don't know her last name). You know the singer I am sure you have heard of me."

Kagome smiled and said, "I don't believe I have. Now if you will excuse me I was just on my ways to take my boyfriend to the park you see it's a beautiful day outside."

But Ayame didn't move she just stuck her nose higher in the air with a "hmph".

Now Kagome was mad. She took off her rings, boots, ear rings, and jacket. She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and looked at Ayame straight in the eyes.

"If you insist I can do this the hard way. Now hold still."

Kagome walked right by Ayame and grabbed her by her poofy red hair dragging her backwards. She threw her onto the ground hard making her whimper with pain. For a wolf demon she wasn't very strong.

Kagome was about to walk away but turned around when she heard Ayame come towards her. She swung her right arm for Ayame's face and was right on target. The blood started pouring now. But Kagome didn't care she was done yet.

Kagome just kept on throwing punches into the face of Ayame. She was taking her anger out on the weak wolf demon. And man did she have a lot of anger.

Finally Kagome got up and left Ayame on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Kouga who was watching all of this go down had his mouth open. This only lead to a fly buzzing in. He choked and went over to Kagome who was washing off with a water hose.

"Kagome that was awesome. I wanted to do that forever but I don't hit girls. Thank you I know you only did it because she was all over me but thank you anyway."

Kagome looked at Kouga with softened eyes.

" Kouga I did that because no one messes with my man. I f she thinks she is gonna hurt you again she will have to go through me first. I LOVE YOU Kouga and that wont change. No mater what."


	12. The Park And Inuyasha's Confession

Kouga laughed "ILOVE YOU TOO. I AM SOOO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT NOW HOW BOUT THAT TRIP TO THE PARK??"

Kagome looked at her beaming boyfriend. "HAHAHAHA URE WHY OT IT IS A BAUTIFUL DAY AND NOW THAT AYAME IS OUT OF THE WAY WE CAN HAVE A GOOD DAY."

Kouga ran inside and grabbed a towel wrapping it around Kagome's tiny frame. He helped into the car and shut the door. The park was not very far away and they were there in a jiffy.

The couple walked out to the middle of the park and sat down at the base of a huge oak tree. Kagome of coarse sat in Kouga's lap and put her hand on his knee.

They sat like this talking and laughing until Kagome's eye caught a flash of red. She knew who it was right then and yelled out his name.

"Inuyasha over here it's me. Kagome. Come on!!"

Kouga put his hand over his ears. Kagome saw this and apologized for hurting his very sensitive ears. She kissed the right one and got up. The kiss sent chills up Kouga's spine. He growled not wanting to get up but did as he was asked. He wanted to make Kagome happy anyway.

Inuyasha made his way over to Kouga and Kagome with a ball in his hand. He hugged Kagome and gave some dap to Kouga.

"Hey guys why are you here. I figured you would be at the movies or something."

The 2 looked at each other. ( their faces O.O)

"We were about to ask you the same thing Inu. We came here because it was a beautiful day and I kinda beat up Ayame. She was just so stuck up and snooty and annoying and and-"

Kagome was cut off by Kouga's hand over her mouth.

"Kagome chill out she is gone. Hopefully for good. You did well. SSSHHHHH."

She pouted and Inuyaha laughed.

"Well I am just here for my lil cousin. He was in town and wanted to play some catch and I thought here would be the perfect place. SHIPPOU!!"

Pretty soon a young human boy came out of the bushes and ran to Inuyasha.

"Shippou these are my friends Kouga and Kagome. Be nice to them and they will be nice to you."

Shippou made his way over to Kagome first shaking her hand and smiling introducing himself. He looked at Kouga and stepped back. Kagome saw this and looked worried.

" Shippou Kouga I a good Demon he won't hurt you. I promise you look he is perfectly safe he won't bite."

Kagome stuck her finger in Kouga'a face to demonstrate what she had said.

Kouga wanted to growl but held it back so he wouldn't scare Shippou.

An pretty soon Shipou's frown turned to a smile. " Hey Kouga will you come play catch with me Inuaysha isn't very good. He throws it too far for me to catch."

Kouga looked at Inu who laughed nervously and bonked Shippou on the head. "Sure Shippou lets go." Kouga got up and ran to the middle of the field where Shipou lead him to. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and stared off into space for a little while. Kagome didn't pay any attention to the half demon until he spoke up getting her attention now.

Kagome what is your relationship with Kouga? Are you serious with him?"

Kagome giggled, "Of course I am I love Kouga and he loves me. We are happy together. Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time and scooted closer.

" Kagome I don't know why or how to explain it but I think I have fallen in love with you. I know it sounds crazy and sudden but I just wanted you to know."

Kagome's mind was racing. " OMG ANOTHER LOVE CONFESION!! WHAT IS THAT LIKE 3 NOW? JEEZE."

But before Kagome could resond Inuyasha was gone leaving her to her thoughts about the matter.


	13. Demon Change In The Park

Kouga came back over to Kagome sweating and panting.

"Kagome is something wrong you look destracted?"

Kagome came to and aw Kouga sitting by her. He was giving her a weird look. She panced and put on a fake smile.

"Oh nothing Kouga we were just making conversation. That's all."

Kouga raised an eyebrow and put his nose in the air.

" Like what? What did you guys talk about?"

Kagome sensed a hint of jealousy in his voice and tried not to laugh. Kagome needed a cover up though. She knew that Kouga would literally kill Inuyasha if he found out what was said. She scanned her brain for a quick lie for Inuyasha. She found one and put on a smile.

" We were just talking about if me and you get married how I wouldn't live as long as you because I'm… well human. That's all Kouga. You don't have to worry. I promise."

He sighed in relief. "Well Kagome you know we can change that. You could become a wolf demon like me if you want to."

Kagome perked up and put on a real smile this time. She scooted closer to Kouga and grabbed is tail twirling through her this delicate fingers.

"Kouga how could I become a demon? I am only a priestess remember?"

Kouga grabbed her hand and raised her chin making her look at him. He took out a small pocket knife and handed it to her. He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"There is a way. But there is something you have to do. If you want to become a demon you must become my mate. You don't have to if you don't want to be but that is the only way."

Kagome thought about it for a good 45 minutes about her decision. She sat there holding Kouga's hand looking down at the 2 conjoined. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Kouga I will be your mate but I am waiting until I am at least 19 to you know… umm….. Do it. I really trust you Kouga and love you. I just hope it works. Now how does this thingy work?"

Kouga moved to in front of Kagome. He told her to put her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay s I bite you on the neck and leave my mark telling everyone that you are my mate. After that I cut my hand you cut your hand we fuse blood and you become a demon. It is as simple as that. But I have to warn you that the bite will cause you a pain in your neck." (LOL)

Kagome nodded and moved her head to the side signaling to Kouga that she was ready. She braced herself for the pain. Kouga kissed her forehead and then made his way to her neck. He bit down on the crook of her neck. He removed his fangs allowing the wound to bleed. Instinctively he licked away the blood.

And then he cut his hand the blood dripped down his hand. He handed the knife to Kagome and she copied what Kouga had done and also let the blood drip. The 2 put their hands together and squeezed forcing more blood into each other's wounds.

About 5 minutes later Kagome started to levitate. She began to glow bright purple. Her hair grew about 2 feet and her nails grew about a inch as well along with her canine teeth. And she grew a long black tail around the area that Kouga's tail was. Kagome proceeded to fill out n more areas to if you know what I mean.

After about 10 minutes Kagome's eyes shot open as she came back down to Earth. She walked back over to Kouga her tail twitching and hips swaying a lil. Her eyes changed to a deep purple color. She had become even more beautiful.

"Well Kouga what do you think? Do I look good? Or no"

He had his mouth wide open tongue hangin out. Kagome giggled and walked up to him and used her Index claw to tickle his chin. Then she pushed up his jaw making him close his mouth.

"UHHHHH you look amazing!! Kagome I am surprised you are taking this so well. Now you will be treated differently. I want you to be happy are you sure you made the right decision?"

Kagome walked 2 fingers up his shoulder giving his chill bumps. "Yes Kouga I am sure I made the right choice." Kagome hugged Kouga and put her mouth next to his ear." Now _**mate**_ lets go talk about my new demon powers I want to know what I have and how to use them.

But instead Kouga grabbed her hand and wouldn't allow her to walk away.

"Wait Kagome I want to ask you something else."


	14. The Family Reunion & Whos The Hot Chick?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER HAVE OWNED AY INUYSHA MATERIAL OR ITEMS!

REVIEW: "Wait Kagome I want o ask you something else."

Kagome looked at Kouga and gave him a low growl. She tensed up a bit but then relaxed and took a deep breath. She didn't want to yell at Kouga for stopping her even though she wanted to tear him to shreds. He was taking too long with all the questions.

"What now Kouga I want to go sit down and find out about my powers! Come on you're taking forever!!"

Kouga smiled and let go of Kagome's arm only to wrap his hand around her waist. He walked over to the same tree. But this time Kagome sat down beside Kouga instead of on top of him. She realized he wanted to be serious about whatever they talked about.

"Kagome I know you are sick of all my questions but I have more for you. Now listen very carefully to what I say." Kagome nodded and he continued. "Kagome my family is having a family wolf tribe reunion. My whole entire tribe will be there and I want you to come since you are my mate now. I would have asked you to come earlier but only wolf demons are aloud. And now that you are a wolf demon you can come. But only if you want to."

Kagome was excited that Kouga had asked her to go but she wasn't sure if she should. After all she was once human. Would she be treated correctly or what?

"Kouga I want to go I am just unsure about how I will be treated. I don't want to impose on your family traditions or anything."

Kagome finished with worry in her eyes. Kouga laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome it is a tradition to bring your mate to a family reunion. Duh cuz you **are** part of the family now. Plus my parents want to meet you. I called and told them that you are the most beautiful person in the world and I wanted you to be there. You see my dad is the leader of the tribe. I tried to get him to bend the rules a lil bit but he told me that it wasn't right for a human to be on wolf tribe territory. They have nothing against you or any humans they are just really by-the-book people. But now I can call and tell them the good news. They are gonna be so excited."

Kouga had a sparkle in his eye and excitement in his voice when he said all of this. Kagome felt reassured and she trusted her boyfriend mate's decision.

"Okay Kouga I trust you I am just really nervous. I mean I am actually going to meet your parents not to mention the leader of your I mean our tribe. Wow please god let this go well."

Kouga laughed a happy like Santa kind of laugh and helped Kagome up from the spot on the ground.

"Come on Kagome we should leave today. It's still early in the morning and if we go back and pack now we can get to the den before night fall. I want to show you some of my favorite places before the sun sets anyway."

"Okay Kouga lets go to my house first. You know how the saying goes ladies first. Oh wait that would be you! HAHAHA!"

Kouga gave Kagome a crooked smirk and thought of a come-back while the 2 walked back to the car.

"Oh dear Kagome I didn't think you were gay now what? Are you gonna leave me for Sango? Oh that would just break my lil ol' Heart love." Kouga said in a sarcastic way trying to get under Kagome's skin.

He opened the car door and watched her get in. As he closed it he heard Kagome answer her cell phone form the sounds of Kagome's yelling she could tell it was Sango.

"**WHAT SO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE HIS ARM!!?!?? HOW DO YOU DO THAT ON ACCIDENT AT THE GROCERY STORE? OH SO WHAT NOW IF ANYONE COMES UP BEHIND YOU, YOU BREAK THERE FRIGIN ARM. THANKS FOR WARNING ME. WELL WHATEVER ME, KOUGA, GINTA, AND HAKAKKU WILL BE OUTA TOWN FOR ABOUT 4 DAYS ANYWAY SO DON'T WAIT UP. MAKE SURE MIROKU GETS TO THE HOSPITAL. YEA,YEA BYE!!"**

Kagome closed her phone with a loud snap ad looked over to Kouga who had a blank look on his face. (LIKE THIS O_O)

"Kouga, I am so mad! Sango "_accidentally" _broke Miroku's freakin arm. She said he came up behind her in the grocery store. Her first instinct was to attack. And that is exactly what she did too!!!"

The very frightened wolf demon started the car and backed out of his parking spot. He put the car in forward and started driving down the street when he stopped right in front of Kagomes house. He let her out then parked the car and followed her in once she finally found the right key to unlock the front door. Kagome ran upstairs and brought down a huge suitcase and a yellow back pack (hehe just like the one form the show). Kouga's eyes widened as he raised his hands in front of his body showing disapproval.

"No no Kagome when I said pack I meant like a brush and underwear. See us wolf demons have traditional clothing we wear to events like this. I called my mom and told her to make you some so we could get going quicker. Just take this backpack put in your uh… undergarments and lets go."

Kagome did as she was instructed to do but added one more item than Kouga had said. It was a fist aid kit. See before she left her mother's house her mom always told her it she was going on a trip to bring one just in case. That way she would always be prepared for anything. Kouga reached his souse went inside was gone for about 5 minutes and then came back out with a fur sack over his shoulder and his 2 brothers following behind him.

"I got shot gun" Ginta said as he opened the front door.

Ginta looked down and his mouth dropped. "Hey,Kouga who's the hot chick in the front? I hope Kagome doesn't find out she'll kill you if you are cheating on her."

Kouga hit him with an apple and growled at him for implying that he would actually cheat on Kagome with anyone even some hot wolf demon.

"Are you stupid or something Ginta? That is Kagoe she just changed into a wolf demon. Well she changed with a little of my help but still. And why would I have t cheat on Kagome I love her you idiot!"

Ginta gulped and got in the back seat along with Hakakku. He whimpered at Kouga and coughed n the silence.

"I'm sorry Kagome about what I said earlier. You just look so, so… different. It's a good different though. I hope you like our pack it's gonna be a lot of fun. Especially when you meet mom and dad."

Kagome's heart sank she had forgotten about meeting them up until that moment. Now she was gona be nervous the whole way there. GREAT!!


	15. The Clothes & The Journey 2 The Wolf Den

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She was so scared that she was practically sweating bullets. She hoped Kouga hadn't noticed or would notice. But its kind hard not to when he _**IS**_ wolf demon. Plus he was sitting right by her. She looked over to him trying not to make it as noticeable as her nervousness.

"Uhh… so Kouga what are we gonna do at this reunion. I mean I know we are gonna eat and dance but what else?"

Kouga made a sharp right turn onto a bumpy dirt road almost making Kagome fall out of the window. Thank God for seatbelts.

"Well we have a huge feast of mostly meat and we dance around a big bonfire then we have a dance on top of the wolf tribe's mountain. Then we pretty much chill and hang out at the den. But if someone gets married then we have another celebration for new love."

Kagome made an "O" shape with her mouth and nodded her head in response to what Kouga had said about the family reunion.

"That reminds me Kagome, I would like to get married while we are here. When a wolf demon gets married their family has to be there. Since yours are human they can't be here but mine are and it will be another 5 years until they are in town again and honestly I don't want to wait that long. I would be happier if we could make it official sooner than that."

Kagome heard the word married and took Kouga's hand in hers. She unlocked her seatbelt and pulled herself up to Kouga's lips until they met. Kouga stopped the car which just happened to arrive in front of a large white two story house in the middle of nowhere. Kouga broke away and had a confused look on his face. Kagome not wanting to worry him explained her actions.

"Kouga I was just showing you how excited I was. Of course I will marry you. After all you are my mate right?? I just thought you would be happy to have my kiss. But I guess if you don't want any more then you don't have to kiss me. I understand." Kagome explained with a sarcastic voice.

Kouga took a claw and tickled her chin. And licked her cheek in approval with a low growl. But by now Kagome learned all of Kouga's growls. And this one happened to be her favorite. It was a good growl that let her know he was happy.

"Now Kagome come on we have to get changed before we go any further. Your clothes are inside. My mother made them herself so they will be beautiful. Well you shouldn't have anything else. Now just go in p the stairs and the first room on the left. Your clothes will be in a bag in the room. Just come out when you're done."

Kagome nodded and ran inside the old white house just as Kouga told her. She expected to so some type of ancient furniture in the house but there was nothing. It was completely empty. No couches or tables. There weren't any pictures on the walls either. It was kinda creepy how quiet it was.

Kagome tried to keep her mind on the clothes in the upstairs room though. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as physically possible. She ran upstairs and opened the door that lead to the room Kouga had told her about. When the door opened it squeaked loudly causing Kagome to cover her ears in pain. She recovered and walked into the room. She looked around and saw a brown fur sack just like Kouga and his brothers carried.

She kneeled down next to the sack and undid the string that held it together. Doing this revealed a silver armor chest late with one black fur shoulder pad. Under that was a leather tank top thingy that obviously went under the chest plate. Then under that was a back fur skirt that had shorts attached to the inside. Kagome sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't have to wear an actual skirt. Finally there were 5 fur bands. 1 for her head,2 for her wrists, and 2 for her ankles.

Kagome huffed in satisfaction with finally figuring out how to clip the chest plate on. She had finally gotten dressed and walked down stairs when he found 3 wolf demons waiting for her. They were wearing somewhat similar outfits and were sitting on the floor next to an open door letting in the breeze.

Kouga was wearing the same thing as Kagome except in brown and had cloth bandages on both of his feet.. Kagome thought why but then concluded he needed this because he probably would be doing a lot of walking and running.

Ginta and Hakakku were wearing grey fur vests and grey fur skirts with grey fur wristbands. Ginta didt want his Mohawk to get ruined so he didn't wear a head band and Hakakku always dressed somewhat similar to Ginta so he didn't wear one either. They all looked H-O-T! _**HOT!!**_

Kagome came into full view and the two matching brothers whistled and howled with intensity. Kouga looked up to see what they were howling at. He just expected to see Kagome in a brown or tan fur/armor suit but he saw so much more.

He saw only beauty. And seeing her dressed up in his tribes traditional wear only made that intensify with every second he gazed upon her.

"Kagome you look so….._**HOT**_!! Wow. I never thought you could look any better but man was I wrong. Can you just wear that like every day and then do like a lil model walk??"

Kagome hit Kouga in the arm playfully and walked out to the car.

"Well Kouga lets go its hot out here. Let's get in the car and crank up the air conditioning before I fry."

Kouga shook his head and popped up the trunk of the car. He reached in and grabbed their bags. He tossed Ginta and Hakakku their sacks and put Kagome's on his back. He picked up Kagome bridal style and put his small sack on top of her stomach. Before Kagome could object to this action he was off.

But Kouga's running wasn't normal this time he was much faster. So fast he formed a man sized tornado around the both of them. Kagome was amazed but knew it was just because Kouga was such a powerful Demon.

Kagome looked ahead and saw the edge of a cliff coming up. She didn't think that Kouga saw it and tried to get him to slow down. But it was too late. Kouga jumped right off the edge of the cliff and was soaring through the air. Kagome let out an ear splitting scream that caused Kouga pain.

"AAAHHHHH KOUGA YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IIIITTTTT!!! AAAHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE.!!!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw they were no longer flying through the air. They were on the ground in front of a beautiful waterfall.

"Am I dead?" Kagome asked herself. Kouga chuckled "NO you are not dead. I would never let you die. Now come on silly I want you to see something. Kouga lead Kagome from rock to rock and then crossed under the huge waterfall.

Kagome gasped when she looked up. She figured to just see a bunch of wolves sitting around a fire but instead she saw young, old, and teenage wolves dancing, running, and playing around a huge fire and playing music.

"Kouga is this, the celebration you were talking about?" Kagome asked Kouga very shyly since there were a bunch of people wolves looking at them.

"No Kagome they are just excited to be together this is nothing like the celebration. Now take my hand and follow me I want you to see this one place and then you can go explore."

Kagome nodded her head and followed her mate.


	16. Meeting Kouga's Parents

As Kagome followed Kouga down a dark hallway she looked back and forth. With her new demon eyes

Kagome could see everything in the dark. It was like wearing night vision goggles. She saw a couple bugs on the wall and scurried faster. She didn't like bugs much they were gross.

Kouga soon turned bringing Kagome along with him into a huge crystal cavern. It was so beautiful the crystals were blue and lit the entire cavern. At the back of the cavern there was an arch twisted out of time tree branches. Kagome could tell that much from the dried out leaves. And on the ground in front of the arch there was a circle of dried rose petals.

"Kouga, what is all of this stuff in here for. It looks really important. I mean is it for some wolf demon tribe tradition or something??"

Kouga smiled warmly at Kagome and took a medium sized crystal and broke it off the wall and then broke into 2 smaller crystals. He then to two threads off of the arch and tied it to the crystals. He gave one to Kagome and one to himself.

"Kagome this is where we will get married. The arch of time stands for our never ending love. The circle of roses stands for the circle of life and how we will endure it through time. And the crystals stands for how we fit together just like them."

Kagome took her crystal in her hand and turned it over and over. It was so beautiful. Kagome looked u to Kouga making her velvet purple eyes meet with his crystal blue eyes. She thought that the family reunion wouldn't be someplace where Kagome wouldn't really fit in, but now she feels she will fit in just like the crystals.

"Kouga this is a great thing. Now I feel like I fit in together just like these crystals do. I have never felt like this even with my own family. But it's a great feeling. Thank you for allowing that much to happen. I love you."

Kagome put her hands around Kouga's neck and brought him down to a passionate kiss when a voice called Kouga's name just before they closed the space between them.

"Kouga there you are. We were looking all over for you! And look how tall you have gotten."

A tall female wolf jumped on top of Kouga and kissed him on the cheek hugging him tightly. His face was starting to turn purple when Kouga managed to squeak out something that was barely heard.

"MOM GET, OFF OF ME… I CANT…. BREATH!!" Kouga pushed off the female wolf so he could breathe again.

"Oh I am so sorry Kouga. You just are so cute and I missed you soooooo much I haven't seen you in years remember. Now where is that mate you were telling me about?? Did the clothes fit??"

Kouga stepped out of the way revealing his mate standing there with a very nervous look on her face and a hand on her hip.

Kouga's mother looked over Kagome very carefully for about a minute and then hugged Kagome making it to where Kagome couldn't breathe. Even so Kagome felt good. She had missed this feeling motherly love gave her though so she accepted this.

"Kouga she is so beautiful where did you find such a fine mate. I can tell you two are right for each other. I cannot wait until you get married. I always wanted a daughter but 3 tries and I still had all boys! Oh by the way you can call me Karo."

Kagome giggled but stopped when she heard footsteps from down the hallway. Her ears dilated to the exact pinpoint location.

"Kouga I hear someone coming this way. Who is it?" Kagome had worry I her voice as she spoke to Kouga.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders which didn't help Kagome's worry. Like at all. The 3 waited until a scent caught Kouga and Karo's nose. Both untensed and laughed at Kagome's nervousness.

"Kagome it's okay you can chill it's just my father. He is friendly don't, be so scared please. Calm down."

Kagome to a deep breath and tried to calm herself before Kouga's father gat there.

Just then a taller older male wolf came in through the cavern entrance. He was wearing the same thing as Kouga except his was grey. He came up to Kouga and put him in a warm embrace.

"Good to see you again son. You look good and you've grown a bit since last time. Now where's that mate you have told your mother and I so much about? I would like to meet the mate of my son and the mother of my grandchildren. Most of all my daughter."

Kouga again stepped again stepped out of the way revealing his mother with her arm around Kagome and a smile on their faces. Kouga's father walked around her just as Karo had done but this time Kagome was more frightened than before. But she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was a dude. Kouga's father finally stopped and approached the 2 female wolf demons.

"Hello there. I am Haro Kouga's father and the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe I am pleased to meet you. I am very happy to know that my boy has found a mate. Well it took him long enough. I just can't wait for the pups. Oh by the way when are you expecting them?"

Kagome blushed and went to open her mouth when Kouga stepped in to defend her.

"Father we have not mated yet. We have decided to wait a while. At least until we graduate from school anyway. But we have also decided that we are going to get married tomorrow. I wanted you and mother to be able to witness our wedding."

Haro smiled and brought Kagome into a light hug of reassurance that she would be treated as one of the packs and one of his own. Kagome returned the hug and pulled back over to Kouga who was watching with a satisfied smile on his face. He was happy that his parents had accepted her.

Karo grabbed Kagomes arm and dragged her out of Kouga's hold and her hand.

"Now come come Kagome we must go prepare the food for the celebration tonight for the reunion. After that we will get dressed and come to serve our mates."

Kouga gave his mother a low growl telling her he didn't want Kagome to go. Out of surprise Karo growled back. Kouga flattened his ears in defeat and let Kagome go with his mother knowing she needed to learn how to be his mate anyway.

When the 2 got to what seemed like a kitchen all eyes were on Kagome. After all she was a new addition to the pack and she had to be introduced to all of the female wolves. Because you see for the next 3 or 4 days the woman would cook and hangout mostly with other woman. They would be with the males at times but not most of the time.

"Everyone this is Kagome. She is Kouga's fiancée and mate. Make her feel welcome or there will be consequences. Now, line up for introductions."

The group did as they were told and crossed their hands over there stomach. They all had a smile on their faces as Karo introduced them to Kagome one by one.

Kagome nodded at each of them and smiled as if she had known each of them for a long time.

"Now everyone continue preparations I still have to take Kagome and show her how to be a alpha female. Have a good time. See you at the celebration."

The females nodded their heads and turned back to their preparations as Karo called them.

Kagome followed Karo up boulders and into a cave in the back of the main den. This den smelled of nothing else but Kouga and Kagome enveloped herself within it. Karo spoke again.

"This Kagome is Kouga's room. This is where he sleeps when he comes here but now it will be your room as well make it comfortable in your own time. Perhaps at night. But for now we have more to do. You must learn your duties as the next alpha female and how to help lead your pack in the near future."

Kagome nodded to Karo in the dark. She knew that she could see her though.

"Now come Kagome I will take you to the library."

Kagome had one thought on her mind.

"Great more work on my vacation. So awesome!"


	17. Learning The Ropes

Kagome and Karo continued past Kouga's room and into a smaller cavern with torches all around. The torches were mostly hung on the walls so you could better read the scrolls that were placed neatly on the 5 or 6 shelves that were in the small cavern. Karo went to the center of the room and opened a small drawer that was in a stone podium. She came back and handed it to Kagome and then led her to the largest torch in the room. Karo helped Kagome undo the scroll. Kagome was amazed by what it revealed.

"Karo are these the ways of the alpha wolves?"

Kagome looked at the scroll and then at Karo. Karo put a smile on and nodded her head. Pointing to the drawings on the scroll.

"Yes Kagome you and Kouga will both fulfill these duties. You must protect your pack with your lives. You must be loyal to ancient rules and bi-laws. You must have an air to the throne. And you must promise to be loyal to one another and stick by each other and when the going gets tough. If you do ot follow these instructions as the ancient wolf leader scroll implies then your leadership will be revoked and you will be banned from these lands and a shame for all wolf demons and wolves alike. Do you understand my dear child?"

Kagome memorized the rules on the scroll one last time and answered Karo truthfully.

"I think I am. I hope I am. I know that if Kouga is with me we will be able to overcome any obstacle that stands in our way."

Karo giggled at the determination I the young female demons voice. Karo took back the scroll and put it in the drawer just like it was before. Then she took Kagome by the hand and led her back up the same hallway and out to another cavern. This one was empty except for some fur pelts in the corner and then a huge wardrobe against one of the walls. Karo went over to the wardrobe dragging Kagome with her. She opened on door and there were fans, jewelry, makeup, and ribbons. And then she opened the other side and there were traditional kimonos hung from a bar at the top.

The kimonos were so beautiful there was a gold one with blue flower petals on it that Karo brought out and laid on the pile of fur pelts. Then she came back over to Kagome and pointed to the wardrobe.

"Go on Kagome pick out a kimono to wear. This is what we will wear to your wedding tomorrow. Now you can have whatever you want. But pick something that you think Kouga will like too because his opinion madders too. Now that he is your mate he has some kind of say n what you wear and do."

Kagome didn't want to be controlled by Kouga but then she thought about it and she realized that they would be together all the time so she had to do what he wanted to anyway.

She looked over the kimonos with a watch full eye. She was waiting for one of them to pop out of the group. She looked back and forth until a blue kimono the same color as Kouga's eyes. It had golden full moons on it with small clouds. She knew that this was the right on for her. Then she went over to the other side and pulled out blue powder as her makeup and then a single golden ribbon for her hair. Then she turned back around to Karo as if to ask how she did. Karo walked over to her and looked at what she had picked out for herself. She looked up to Kagome.

"Kagome this is the exact one I hoped you would pick. It was my wedding kimono when I got married to Haro. How did you know?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked at the kimono again but this time with question in her eyes.

"I really don't know Karo I just looked until one of the kimonos pooped out. It just happened to be calling me. And so was the makeup and ribbon. I really think it is beautiful and would be honored if you would let me wear it."

Kagome looked back up to her future mother-in-law and bowed in respect. Karo smiled and bowed back but then stopped and asked Kagome to hold out her hands and close her eyes. Kagome did as she was asked without any questions. Karo took something off her neck and put in Kagome it in Kagome's hands and then closed them into two tight fists.

Kagome opened her eyes and opened her hands. There she found a golden chain with a single wolf at the end. It was hand made that much Kagome could tell from the specific details on the entire piece. It had blue eyes just like Karo, Haro, and Kouga. It was beautiful and she didn't know why Karo would give something like this to her Kagome her sons mate but much less someone she just met that same day. It didn't make any sense to Kagome at all.

"Karo,why would you give me this? It's so beautiful and it has to mean a lot to you since it is handmade. What is it for?"

Karo laughed and hugged Kagome again. What's with all the hugging in this family? Karo released a shocked Kagome and poked her nose.

"That was just a little thank you present for making my son so happy. I have never seen him like this. Plus his aura has changed too. It has become much brighter and I like him like this. That was also your wedding gift. My mother gave it to me when I got married and I never had a daughter to give it to until now. So please take it. It would make me happy to know that now I can die knowing that our family tradition will live on."

Kagome turned the necklace around and around examining it in the better light f the main den. Kagome was sitting with one of the other female wolf demons gossiping and giggling bout little thing when Kouga and Haro came under the waterfall. Kagome ran up to Kouga and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. This surprised Kouga and he didn't really know what was happening so he decided to ask.

"Kagome what's gotten into you love? You seem very uh anxious and hyper. Did you have a nice time with mom?"

Kagome hopped out of Kouga's arm and ran over to her pelt where she was laying.

"Why yes Kouga I had a great time we found me a wedding kimono and I learned a lot. I know it sounds like school but Karo is a good teacher. I would love to have her at our school."

Kouga laughed and looked over to his mom who was nodding her head in agreement. Haro was carrying a very large boar when he came in so he was gone while putting it up. He was just as stubborn as Kouga. When he wanted to do or have something he never gave up until he had it or it was completed. That's why Kouga was with Kagome at this very moment. He didn't give up on trying to win her heart even though she pushed him away. Even though she was human. Even though she had been hurt and needed to be rebuilt. He didn't care. He just wanted to be with her.

And that he succeeded at finally. Now they would be married tomorrow. Kouga wanted it to be done and over with right now. Because the truth that he didn't want to admit was that he was scared. This didn't happen often and now that it did he wasn't sure what to do.


	18. The New Leaders And Out of Control Kouga

After chatting for a while Haro decided to start the tribe celebration. He went up to the highest rock in the main den and spoke out in his deep voice.

"Now my brothers and sisters of the wolf demon tribe let us start the celebration of family and love. Eat and dance to your heart's desire."

The whole cave echoed with the howls of happy demons and wolves. Then the entire clan gathered around the huge bonfire in the middle of the cave. Karo and Kagome sat down but then there were no other female wolves in the cave. Haro clapped his hands 3 times and then the tribe's females came out carrying silver trays with meat on them. The rest of the females sat down with their mates and the other unmated females sat down on one side of the fire and the unmated males sat on the other side of the fire. Kagome and Karo got plates for them and their mates and grabbed enough meat for all 4 of them. The wolves ate and talked laughing at the jokes or subjects the others were talking about. Then when all of the meat was gone Haro clapped his hands again to quiet the room. When all was silent Haro spoke again.

"Come now the feast is done it's time to celebrate by dance. All the unmated females will dance alone. All unmated males will now take the time to ask the females to dance. But now is the only time, choose wisely. Now all mated wolves take your to the top of the mountain for your moonlight dance but first I have something else to say."

Kouga looked to his mother for answers to what his father was talking about but Karo was just sitting there quietly even she didn't know what her mate was talking about or planning to do. She had her suspicions though.

"Now my family I have lived a long and happy life of 399 years. But I am afraid that I only have one more year of life left. As does my mate and lifelong partner. I just would like to say how big of an honor it was to serve as this tribe's leader. But now I have a decision to make about who will take over the tribe. I have thought long and hard and I have come to a verdict. I have chosen my oldest son Kouga to follow in my footsteps as your new leader. I trust he will make me proud and lead you to success. Now Karo come to bless our new leader."

Karo walked over to her mate who was back on the high rock of the main den. They took each other's hands and waved them in a fashion that looked very ceremonial and ancient. They put out their hands and signaled for Kouga and Kagome to join them on the high rock. They took each other's hands and hopped from rock to rock until they reached their destination. When the two got to the top Haro and Karo took off two rings on their index fingers and Haro placed his on Kouga's index finger and Karo placed hers on Kagome's index finger. The rings were matching and had a golden wolf paw on them. And then Karo spoke to them.

"These rings have been worn by the past generations of wolf tribe leaders and will be worn by the next generations of leaders. But for now we leave them with you."

Kouga and Kagome bowed their heads in respect and turned to the tribe who was watching in awe and quietness. Haro spoke now for the last time.

"Now I give you the new wolf demon tribe leaders. Let us howl in respect."

Everyone except Kouga and Kagome raised their heads to the sky and began to howl all together. Kagome didn't think the howls would mean anything but they did. The howls said something. They said thank you and good luck. Kouga sat down and had Kagome sit beside them. Kouga clapped his hads just as Haro did before.

"Tribe it is time for the moonlight dance. Kagome and I will meet you at the top of the mountain. Now make your way."

Kouga took Kagome in his arms and ran outside but that only earned a low growl from Kagome. He came to a halt and let Kagome down. He questioned her with his eyes but then spoke.

"Kagome whats wrong did I do something to make you angry with me? I thought you were happy with what was happening."

Kagome saw he was worried and put a hand on his cheek and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Kouga I am fine. I am not angry with you. I just wanted to try out my own demon speed. Remember I didn't get to cuz we left in such a hurry? I just want to see how fast I can run now. I was pretty fast for a human before but now I should be faster."

Kouga smiled and sighed in relief to know that his mate was not mad at him. He nodded his head and let go of her arm. Kagome took her stance and then took off. It was amazing she was so fast. It even amazed Kouga. She formed her own tornado and just sped right up the side of the mountain. But when she made it to the top she found that Kouga had already beaten her there. It seems nobody is as fast as Kouga.

"Show Off!" Kagome said in a playful voice.

Kouga laughed and took her in his arms. But he sensed something change in her aura. He pulled back and looked at her again. But this time he discovered her whole body had changed. Her hair and tail had blond highlights in them. Her nails turned black and her eyes turned from purple to purple with black specks in them. He stepped backwards under some trees and Kagome followed worried about what her fiancée was doing. But when she left the light of the full moon she reverted back to her old look. But Kouga noticed this and walked forward. Kagome backed up back into the moonlight and the changes reoccurred.

"Kagome go look at yourself in the stream. I think you need to see this. It just happened outa nowhere."

Kagome gave Kouga a strange look and then slowly walked over to the stream Kouga pointed to. She leaned over the stream and looked through the rushing water. She gasped and looked quickly back over to Kouga who was watching with wondering eyes. He didn't know what was happening just as Kagome. They were dumbfounded. Then Kagome's stomach started to glow. She took of her armor as fast as she could and stared at what she saw. A tattoo of purple lilies a appeared on her stomach. It was glowing from the center where a pink jewel was placed right above her bellybutton. Kouga ran over to Kagome who was slowly going into shock. He looked over her shacking body and touched the jewel. But as soon as he did Kagome's eyes shock open and glowed just as the jewel was. She levitated from Kouga's arms and faced him from the air. She spoke out in a changed voice which sounded older and softer.

"I am the Shikon Jewel's Protector and keeper, Midoriko. Who has awoken me from my eternal slumber from the destruction of the world around us?"

Kouga stuttered stepped forward to approach the floating Kagome/Midoriko.

"I guess I am the one who awoke you. But you are in my mate's body. Why are you inside of her anyway?"

Midoriko/Kagome chuckled and put her hands around the glowing jewel and it appeared I her hands. She put it above her head and let it fall to around her neck.

"I was in Kagome's body for a simple reason. Kagome is my incarnation. I was one of her many past lives. And you see now that you have awoken me I can hand down the Shikon Jewel to her now. She will be its new protector. But Kouga you will have a job as well. You must vow to protect Kagome throughout her life. If you don't and the jewel falls into evil hands this world as you know it will end."

And with that Midoriko's soul left Kagome's body and she descended back to Earth into the arms of her mate. It took about 10 minutes but Kagome soon woke up to see Kouga watching over her. The rest of the tribe still did not make it all the way up the mountain when Kagome burst into tears.

"Oh Kouga I heard everything! I couldn't talk though. I was afraid that she was going to take over my body or something. I am just glad that I am back in your arms. We have been trusted with the Shikon Jewel and we have to protect it. Are you up for it?"

Kouga stood up bringing Kagome with him and put a hand in the air and pulled Kagome by the waist to his side.

"Kagome when I'm with you I can do anything. And now that we are mates I will protect you and the jewel from whatever comes up. I promise you and Midoriko."

Kagome smiled leaning in for a short kiss but again was interrupted by a wolf demon. But this time it wasn't Karo or Haro. It was a shrill, high pitched, annoying, familiar voice. It was no other than Ayame. Of course she would be the first on the top of the mountain. She was wearing the same thing as Kagome but hers was white and she had some type of fur cape lookin thingy.

"Sorry I am late Kouga dear but I had to finish a late night concert. So now I can take my rightful place by your side as alpha female of _**our**_ tribe. Now back up Kagome baby I will show you how it's really done."

Just hearing Ayame's voice made Kagome's blood boil at a million degrees but hearing her trying to talk crap about Kagome and her leadership skills put Kagome over the edge. She started to walk over to Ayame when a voice coming from her neck stopped her in her tracks. It was the Shikon Jewel. And it was talking. But only Kagome could hear it.

"Kagome please do not fight. She isn't worth it. You should waste your energy on something so pathetic and weak. I mean you were stronger than her when you were human and no that power has been multiplied more than 10 times over. Plus you have priestess powers. You could easily defeat her but you have o learn when to fight and when to walk away. Just walk away _**now. **_The tribe will be here soon. Just go have your dance."

Kagome sighed and drooped her head turned around and walked away. But when she got back over to Kouga she faced Ayame. She pointed toward the Northern mountains and growled.

"Ayame if you know what's good for you you'll be gone before I count to three. 1…..2…..3"

Kagome opened her eyes and there was no Ayame just a trail of disturbed leaves where she once stood. Kouga sighed and turned Kagome towards him.

"What were you trying to pull? You are the alpha female now. You don't fight. Got that?"

Kagome looked at Kouga who was trying to tell her what she could and couldn't do with disgust. What had happened to him Kagome didn't know but she didn't care right now. She ran and ran leaving him engulfed with dirt she kicked up. She finally stopped when she ran into something hard and solid. She hit the ground and fell unconscious. She felt herself being carried when she awoke from passing out. What she found was disgusting and vile. She was being carried by a pig demon who smelled of rotten fruit and crap. She struggled and called out. But it was no use.

"Oh you stupid pig you're gonna get it when my mate finds you. _**KOUGAAAAA!! HEEELLLLPPPP! KOOUUUGGGAAAAAA!!!"**_

The pig demon covered his ears and dropped Kagome who landed with a "HMPH" and turned to face the pig demon.

"Ha you stupid pig not so strong now huh?"

The demon rose and ran toward Kagome but ended up being knocked over by a shadow that was amazingly fast. Kagome was relieved for Kouga's scent to reach her nose but there was something different about it.

"**MINE!"**

Kouga snarled and growled as he held the pig demon by his neck not allowing him to breathe.

Kagome could see what happened to Kouga as soon as she heard his voice. His inner demon had finally got the better of him. He had no control over his body. But Kagome could tell that he was trying to fight it. He was struggling a lot though. Kagome knew that he needed her help.

"_**KOUGA PLEASE STOP! YOU WON ITS ALL OVER. I AM YOURS. YOURS. YOURS."**_

Kouga took his eyes off of the no dead demon and looked over to Kagome and reaches out his hand very weak like. His normal voice came back as he spoke to the frightened Kagome.

"Kagome…I… need your…..help…..p-please you have….to stop me."

Kagome gasped and nodded her head as Kouga began to snarl more violently now. She ran over to the demon and shredded the carcass with her claws. Then she ran over to the snarling and growling Kouga and touched his cheek with a warm hand. She pulled down her leather tank top strap and showed him the mark he left on her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Kouga stop this I am begging you. I AM YOURS. ONLY YOURS. REALIZE THAT. _**KOUGA I LOVE YOU!!**_"

Kouga turned to her and grabbed her arm. He brought her into a hug and kissed her lips with veracity. He almost suffocated her because his grip was so tight. But then it loosened and Kouga looked down to her and in a weak voice he spoke out.

"I love you too Kagome. Thank you for stopping me."

But then Kouga fell to his knees and fell on Kagome's feet. Kagome's tears poured out of her eyes.

"KOUGA, KOUGA WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Kagome crawled to Kouga's side and curled around him. They didn't stay like this for long because Kagome knew that the tribe would be worried f they weren't back before morning. So Kagome picked up Kouga put him on her back and started to walk towards the direction of the wolf den. After walking for about hours Kagome arrived at the main den and was greeted Kouga's two brothers. They went to go walk with Kagome into the den but couldn't continue when Kagome collapsed right under the waterfall.

Kagome awoke with a jump. She was sweating and panting and crying all at once. She looked both ways beside her but she couldn't find Kouga. Where was he? Kagome got up and ran down the hallway looking in every cavern on the way down but there was no Kouga anywhere. Kouga tried to find his scent but it was already everywhere she could tell which was fresher. Her head was just foggy with all the thoughts of never seeing Kouga again. She ran into the main den with tears in her eyes and her hand pulled to her chest. And there he was sitting down with his father chatting.

"**KOUGA**!!!"

Kagome ran into Kouga's arms and nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek.

"Kouga I'm so glad to see you're okay. I didn't think that you would make it. I just didn't what happened when I woke up and you were gone. I thought…. I thought…. You were gone for good."

Kouga hugged her back and caressed her neck with his strong gentle hands.

"Kagome will you come with me I need o talk to you?"

Kagome nodded and followed. Kouga lead her to field of flowers that over looked a beautiful valley and river. Kouga sat down with a hmp. He took Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome I know you were scared. And I am sorry for making you be scared. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was wrong. You were right to be angry with me. I guess I just wanted to empress my parents so much that I forgot how you might feel. And that was so wrong of me it makes me sick just to think about it. And I wanted to think you. I am pretty sure that if you weren't there I would have gone completely overboard. Your love saved me. And I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and hope that you will still marry me today. I love you Kagome and I always will."

Kagome took her hands away from his and pulled his fur shoulder pads towards her into a kiss. The broke apart and didn't say anything. But then Kouga knew something about this silence. It was a good silence not one of those awkward silences.

"Kouga I will still marry you. I can't believe you thought that I wouldn't marry you."

Kagome giggled "now how much time do we have until our wedding?"

Kouga looked up at the sun and then put his hand up. He seemed to be measuring the length of the sun to the horizon.

"Ummm it seems like about 5 hours. We have some work to do though so we should get started."

Kagome nodded her head and got up. And then the two tornadoed off to the den. Kouga was right they did have a lot of work to do. Kagome only hoped she wouldn't have to do something super hard on her wedding day. I mean she wouldn't want to be worn out before the wedding even started. How gay would that be?


	19. Wedding Tasks And Wedding Day Success

Kouga told Kagome of the tasks they needed to do before their wedding. Since it was tradition there was **no **way out of. Kouga was happy to do it though because every task done meant that they were just closer to too their wedding ceremony.

"So Kouga all we have to do is get something for our feast, get my bouquet, and write our wedding vows for each other?"

Kouga nodded and took her hand.

"Come on we need to get the food first so we can have it prepared in time so it can be done after our wedding is over. So what would you like to eat on our wedding day my love? Deer, bear, boar, fish?"

Kagome put a finger on her chin and moaned in thought.

"Why don't we get more than just one so we can have a variety to choose from? We could get fish and boar they seem like the most populated meat in the region so they should be the easiest to catch too don't you think?"

Kouga smiled and picked her up bridal style carrying her off towards some thick underbrush. " Kagome that is a great Idea. Only the best from my woman though." She giggled and licked his ear sending shivers down his spine and chill bumps on his arms. He growled in pleasure and kept running.

Kouga thought to himself "_Wow she is so smart only she would think of having more than one kind of meat on a wedding day. And then she figured out that they would be easiest too. I am so proud to have her as my mate and wife_."

Kouga stopped when his ears dilated in the same direction as a stomping noise was. He set down Kagome and stood in a fighting stance readying himself for what was to come. After about 5 seconds of waiting 3 huge boars jumped out towards Kouga. He planted a kick to each of their heads which killed them instantly. He picked them up and walked back over to Kagome.

"You'll have to walk from here but the stream isn't too far away from here. We will catch our fish and then I will go and pick your flowers."

Kagome nodded and took Kouga's hand in hers and tornadoed off towards the direction Kouga had pointed to earlier. They arrived very shortly and Kouga took off his armor as did Kagome. (Don't worry she had on that leather tank top underneath the armor so Kouga didn't get lucky this time haha) the two waded into the river and waited patiently for a school of fish to swim by. Using their demon senses the sensed the fish as they swan past them. They flipped them up onto shore which killed them upon impact and about 55 fish later they were done. Kouga took a piece of rope tied to his side and used it as a stringer for the fish. Kouga gave the fish to Kagome and sped off towards a field. But this was no ordinary field. It was a field of wild flowers with roses and lilies. Daisies and tulips. There were so many Kagome was speechless. Kouga put a hand on her shoulder and then raced over a hill. He scanned through it looking for the perfect flowers for Kagme. After all that is what he thought she deserved was perfect. After going back and forth collecting flowers he came back to his mate who was now sitting down flicking her tail between her fingers. Kouga held the flowers behind his back until Kagome got fully upright and then presented them to her in a romantic fashion.

Kagome smiled and looked to her mate for answers.

"How did you know that purple and white lilies were my favorite? I don't remember ever telling you anything about that."

Kouga got a goofy grin on his face upon hearing his mate's excitement. He put a hand on her waist and one on her upper arm.

"I don't know why I chose these flowers. I just saw their beauty and saw you in my head. They just popped out too me."

Kagome smiled and smelled the flowers which tickled her nose causing her to sneeze which caused Kouga to worry if she was getting a cold.

"Kagome are you alright? You aren't getting sick are you?"

Kagome looked up to her distressed fiancée and rubbed red itchy nose.

"No Kouga I am fine. It was just the flowers. They tickled my nose. That is what made me sneez not the fact that I might be getting a cold which I'm not."

Kouga put her into a play full head lock and then stopped when he heard a growl coming from his mate. He let go only to be pounced on by Kagome who pinned him down.

"Ha gotcha Kouga now what you gonna do? Maul me?"

Kouga put on a cocky grin and bit Kagome's finger which was being waged in his face. She pulled back and sucked on her red finger as if he had actually hurt her which he didn't. He would never hurt Kagome. Her guard was down and he took this as an opportunity. So he took it. He flipped her over on to her back. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a pair of lips pressed to hers. They were I this position for a long time but was interrupted by Kouga needing to breath. He was pushed off by Kagome after he accidentally bit Kagome's ear a lil too hard. She was ust playing hard to get though so he wasn't to discouraged. He kept playing his little games of poking her side and growling just to get her to look back at him. It went on and one until they finally reached the wolf den. Kouga went inside with Kagome only to be greated by a swarm of wolf demons male and female. Karo and Haro came to them and pulled them away from each other saying the same thing at the same time.

"What were you thinking? We have to get you ready. Plus you have to write your vows. I am sure you know that though. Now come now so we can prepare you!"

Kouga and Kagome were rushed to different sides of the main den surrounded by wolves of different genders chattering and giggling all the way into the preparation caverns. Karo pushed Kagome onto a pile of furs and handed her the kimono she picked out the day before. After Kagome had the kimono on and situated she was pushed back down onto the piles of furs and her hair was being brushed backwards. At the end of the pulling her hair was in a neat and tidy bun with a small fan placed into the back of her head with the golden ribbon tied around the fan. Then all that was left was her make up. Karo took a small brush and applied red powder to Kagome's cheek bones and then blue powder over her eyes. Then she took some pink shiny stuff and told Kagome to apply to evenly on her lips. After all the brushing and rubbing Kagome was finally done with her preparations.

"Karo may I please be done? I just want to get this over with. I am sooo nervous."

Karo nodded her head but told Kagome she must wait until Kouga was done as well. Kagoe huffed but agreed. She just hoped Kouga would be done soon.

But what Kagome didn't know is that Kouga had to get ready just like Kagome did.

Kouga was thrown a long fur cape and a long staff that was to be held in his right hand. Then all he needed to do was write his vows. Too bad for him he couldn't think. On the other hand Kagome already knew what she was going to say. Then it was time. It was finally time for the wedding to start. Kouga walked down the aisle alone and stopped when he got to the arch he turned and faced the rest of the tribe and waited with a nervous look on his face. Then the music started and the whole place stood up and turned in the same direction as Kouga was facing. Karo walked down the aisle with Haro and the separated at the end. Karo standing behind where Kagome would stand in about 2 minutes and Haro went under the arch it seemed that he would be marrying the two. When the "here comes the bride" song came on Kouga started to sweat he had butterflies that felt like they were the size of pterodactyls in his stomach flapping around.

His mouth dropped when he saw Kagome come through the entrance of the cave following a 3 tiny wolf cubs with flower baskets in their mouths shaking them back and forth so the flowers would fall just as Kagome walked behind them. She walked down the aisle just as Kouga did hearing whispers mentioning her name. But they were all good because she was the alpha female after all and they knew Kouga would be cross if they were talking bad about his mate and wife. But anyway Kagome stopped right beside Kouga and both turned stepping inside the circle of rose thorns. Haro smiled at both of them n then looked past them to his wife who nodded for him to start.

"My brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to honor these two in holy matrimony. If anyone who like to object to this marriage please speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one dared to say anything and all was quiet. Haro spoke again

"Good now Kagome repeat after me: I Kagome Higurashi take Kouga Ookami to be my husband, mate, and lifelong partner as long as I shall live."

Kagome nodded "I Kagome Higurahsi take Kouga Okami to be my husband, mate, and lifelong partner as long as I shall live."

Haro nodded and then turned to Kouga.

"Kouga repeat after me: I Kouga Ookami take Kagome Higurashi to be my wife, mate, and lifelong partner."

Kouga nodded "I Kouga Ookami take Kagome Higurashi to be my wife, mate, and lifelong partner."

Haro proceeded "Now the two may recite their wedding vows that they have prepared. Kagome you may go first since you are the lady."

Kagome took a deep breath and then turned to Kouga and took his hand.

"Kouga when I first met you I thoughtyou would just be a friend. But then I learned so much about you and how you are. And I fell in love with you. I love the way you treat me, the way you're soprotective, and how you always just want to please me. I couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding with the perfect guy. Thank you for everything. I promise to be the girl that you want me to be and that makes you happy."

Kagome looked into Kouga's crystal blue eyes and then squeezed his hand.

Haro spoke again "Now Kouga it is your turn my son"

Kouga nodded and thought about what he would say but nothing came to him he just said what his heart was thiking.

"Kagome ever since I first laid eyes on you as you rode down the street I had to have you. I just wanted to hold you, be with you, and love you. And now that I have I want it to keep going on for years on end. I love you and always will Kagome."

Kouga finished with a smile and turned back to Haro.

"Well tribe I don't think there is anything else that I can say. You two here are your crystal necklaces. Where them with pride and love. Now put them on each other and get outa here and have a great wedding night!"

Kouga put the necklace on Kagome and Kagome did the same. Then Kouga picked Kagome up bridal style and ran out of the cave with a crowd of cheering wolves behind them.

Kagome was put down at the same field of flowers and pulled Kouga down into her wedding kiss. When they pulled apart Kouga looked down at her and then backed up to get a better look.

"_**Wow Kagome you look**_ _**soooooooooooooooo**_ _**good!!**_"

Kagome giggled and looked at Kouga and put on a cocky grin just like Kouga does.

"You don't look so bad yourself mate. Now what shall we do on our honey moon?

Kouga thought about this and then smiled.

"How about we go to the mountain springs and have a bath and picnic. We sure could be alone all the way up there and its pretty romantic."

Kouga bobbed his eyebrows and looked towards the mountain past the wolf den. Kagome walked over to Kouga and took his arm in hers.

"Let's go then. We should get up there before I fall asleep I am really tired."

Kouga nodded and put Kagome on his back upon hearing that she was tired. He then raced off to where he knew they would be able to rest I peace. A cave he once visited often as a teenager. He loved the place and wanted Kagome to see where he enjoyed being the most.

He arrived in the small cave about two hours later and laid the sleeping Kagome down next to a wall and then sat at the entrance of the cave to keep watch. He stared out to the forest that surrounded them and looked back to check on Kagome every 10 minutes or so.

Kagome awoke about 3 hours after Kouga had arrived at the cave. She looked over to her mate who was still staring out to the forest. He had a content look on his face. Kagome crawled over to him which he didn't notice because of his sleepiness. But he didn't want to fall asleep while guarding the sleeping Kagome. When she got to him Kouga was surprised and jumped a little but then relaxed when he saw who it was. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes and how sleepy they were.

"Kagome what are you doing up? You should have just stayed back over on the wall. Why don't you ust go back to sleep?"

Kagome's eyes got a little bit wider.

"Kouga I am going back to sleep but I want you to come with me you look like you are about to fall over right now. Everything is gonna be fine. And plus we won't be able to do anything if you're too tired tomorrow. Now please come to sleep."

Kougawas about to say something but then sighed.

"Okay Kagome but if anything happens I am blaming it on you."

Kagome gave his a weak smile and crawled back over to where she was previously laying before she woke up.

Kouga followed her and lied down beside her and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his warm body. She curled up next to him and put her head on his chest using it as a pillow. And soon they were both asleep with smiles on their faces and dreams in their heads. That night they actually got some sleep and that night they didn't have to be nervous or worry any longer.


	20. A New Day And the Much Needed Baths

Kouga awoke then next morning to find Kagome gone and a small fire started in the center of the cave. There were four good sized trout that had been cooked to perfection. He got up and stretched with a yawn and walked over to the small fire and sat down with a plop. He took one of the fishes and ate in one bite. Then he ate another and left the other two for Kagome who he figured was right outside the cave waiting for him to wake up.

--------KOUGA'S THOUGHTS-------

Wow Kagome is so thoughtful. She cooked me breakfast and actually crawled over to me just so I would go to sleep. Which I guess I did need. I mean right now I feel like a million bucks and it's all because of Kagome. If she hadn't come over there I probably would have passed out from exhaustion.

-------Normal POV--------

Just as Kouga walked out of the cave he was pounced on by a small figure. He pushed the figure off and then took a fighting stance but then stopped when he saw who it was. It was of course Kagome who was playing around like always. He looked at her with big eyes and scratched his head.

"Um Kagome are you crazy cuz I could have just killed you right then and there?"

Kagome giggled and made her way into the cave and got her fish and then walked back out munching on the crispy tail. She talked with her mouth full.

"Hmh of coarse I am crazy remember I married _you_! But anyway I could handle my own. What you just think cuz ima girl I couldn't take you on m dear mate?"

Kouga laughed and pushed her chin up bringing her lips to his and then pulled back when he heard something from behind him.

"Kagome stay here I hear something coming up from behind. And from the sounds of it I don't think its just a little birdy. I am pretty sure it's something big."

Kagome nodded and stood back behind Kouga in her fighting stance just as did Kouga. Just the a huge fluffy bear demon came out of the bush and attacked Kouga who just jumped up into the air and landed behind the bear demon. But Kouga was to slow for once because the bear demon swiped his clam at Kagom who somehow put up a barrier around herself. Her eyes shot open and she put her hands together and started to pray. Then the jewel around her neck started to glow and it levitated and entered her body once more. Then her eyes stopped glowing and she ran at the demon with amazing speed. She took her claws and raked them across its face causing to scream out in pain. Then she ran over to Kouga and asked him to throw her as high into the air as possible. Kouga refused but was forced to oblige to his mated desires when she reassured him that she knew what she was doing.

"I just hope you're right Kagome if not I am going to kill myself." Kouga thought as he threw Kagome about 50 feet into the baby blue sky. She came down with incredible force and kicked the bear demon in the back of the head killing it instantly and got up off the ground and walked over to the aw struck Kouga who just watched her with amazement.

"H-How did you do that Kagome? It's like you're stronger somehow."

Kagome looked at herself front and back and then at Kouga.

"I don't look different but I feel stronger. Like when the jewel was inside of me. I guess when it went back in I regained some type of strength that I had before it left when Midoriko came out."

Kouga looked over to the bear and back over to Kagome with a cocky smirk.

"Hey Kagome look at the fur on that bear isn't t beautiful?"

Kagome walked over to the bear and put a hand on the body.

"Yes t is beautiful and soft too. It would make a great pelt don't you think?"

Kouga nodded and then took out the small knife that they used to turn Kagome into her demon form. He stabbed it deep into the bear and hopped onto and then cut out a huge rectangle of fur. He tore off the fur and then turned it over to where the fleshy side was showing towards the sun. He then punched the bear's head going all the way through and bringing out a handful of brains. Kagome almost threw up at the sight of what Kouga did next. He threw the brains onto the skin and rubbed them out evenly and then took his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. "EWWWWWW" is all Kagome could say as Kouga walked back over to his disgusted mate. He went to go hug her but was stopped by her arms struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Kouga that is nasty. You need to go take a bath before you hug me. I saw the hot spring while you were asleep. Go now please the smell is unbearable!"

Kouga put his ears back and took off towards the hot springs muttering about how a wolf demon should hug him even if he does have brains on him. He wasn't very happy that Kagome was telling him what to do but he thought about it and then realized that all the stuff that she was making him do was best for both of them and his anger was gone just like that. He washed his hands and chest from the brains and then let his hair down from the high ponytail that it was always in. He ran his fingers through the knotted hair and dunked under until it was completely drenched to the root. He sat down and leaned back rubbing his aching shoulders and un-tensing. It seemed like forever since he was this relaxed. He let his guard down and closed his eyes leaning back. It was complete and udder heaven. The only thing that would make it better is if Kagome were here but he knew that this wouldn't be so any time soon. She loved him that much he was sure of but she wasn't one to do things she knew she would regret. So Kouga dropped the thought and got out of the springs. He toweled off with a towel Kagome bought with her in her pack and then started walking off towards the camp where he knew his mate would be waiting for him with finally open arms.

When Kouga got back to camp he finally got his hug but then went to go kiss his beloved when she ran off.

"Kouga I have to go get a bath too. I haven't had one in forever."

Kagome laughed backed at the leaning over Kouga who a sweat drop formed over his bad luck that day. He couldn't believe that he missed out two times already. Wow. But he would get his chance when Kagome got back from her much needed bath.

Kagome arrived at the hot springs and climbed in washed quickly and got back out. She didn't feel right being so far away from Kouga alone. In unfamiliar territory that was probably crawling with wild demons that would just love to have Kagome as a tasty mid-day snack. Just the thought of that made Kagome shiver as she made her way back to the cave that Kouga had brought her to.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY CALLED "A NEW LOVE FOR THE TWO WHO ALWAYS HOPED TO BE" IT HAS THE SAME PARINGS. I JUST LOVE KOUGA AND KAGOME TO GETHER SO GO READ IT OKAY. THANKS AGAIN!!**


	21. The Gift And A New Decision

Kouga thought about what he would do t celebrate Kagome and his marriage but he couldn't think of anything. Kouga was a real deep guy but he usually had a lot more elements to work with back at his house. Now that he was out in the wild he didn't know what to do to make Kagome feel thanked and special. He thought about a picnic but then he would have to go hunting and get all dirty and bloody when he just took a bath and then Kagome surely wouldn't want to hug him then. Much less kiss him. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He would take her on a moon lit walk through the mountains to see the flowers and fireflies. That would definitely put him high up on her list. The walk would set the mood too. He thought it out and knew exactly what he was gonna do. And just as he got done calculating his master plan Kagome came through the cave entrance carrying her towel and soap.

"Hey Kouga I'm baack! Wow it feels great to have bath. It feels like forever since I have had one. Don't you think?"

Kouga got up and walked over to Kagome. Pulling her up into a passionate kiss.

"Yes it does feel good to be clean again but I think it's time we go for a little walk. You know to celebrate us."

Kagome looked down at the floor and then at Kouga.

"Okay let's go. It is a beautiful night after all. And I think a walk could be good for me. You know after slaying a big bear demon and all."

Kouga laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and started walking down a small trail that led through the forest in a winding path that made its way around the mountain up to a field with fire flies and flowers all through it. Kagome gasped at the sight before her. The fire flies made their way around her tickling her face and leading her to a tree. She walked along with Kouga who now had her by the hand. They walked to a huge tree that was surrounded by the glowing bugs and flowers that had such beauty Kagome was afraid of what they were. She didn't even know if she should touch them. Kouga walked to the tree and picked the flower at the top and presented it to Kagome.

"Kagome these are called lunar roses. I discovered them here when I was about 14 and went out on my own. This lace was always my favorite jut to come and relax. I just wanted you to come see them. But the cool thing is that they can live even if you pick them. They live off of the moonlight that's why I named them lunar roses. I have never picked one before except once just to bring it back just to prove my discovery. But now that I have someone to give it to I would like you to have this one as you own. That way you will always have a little something to remember this night and our honeymoon.

He handed her the flower with a smile that only could be seen in the full moon light. She took the flower and turned it in her fingers examining the flower with purple eyes and black eyes. She changed in the moonlight just like the flower. It was like they were kinda connected through the moon. It was weird but it felt good. The dew sparkled in the moonlight making her eyes reflect in the same manner.

"Kagome what do you think?"

Kagome looked up into his sparkling crystal blue eyes.

"Kouga I love it. It is the most amazing gift I have ever gotten from anyone. Thank you sooo much. I love you. I only wish that I could give you something in return."

Kouga put his arm around her waist and brought her to his side. They looked up to the full moon with matching warm smiles and sparkling eyes. Kagome wished that they could only stay like that forever but it couldn't be so because they had to go home anyway in 2 days. Kouga also realized this and hadn't thought about what he would do with his mate in those 2 days. He figured they would just go travel around the mountain and see the sights. Kagome didn't know what was to come though. She hoped Kouga had thought about his family though and how she knew they would want to see them before they left to go back to their town and friends.

"Kouga what are we going to do tomorrow? I was just wondering what you had planned."

Kouga made his hand into two little legs and walked them up and down Kagome's leg. He stopped half way up her arm and then slid down to her hand.

"I really haven't thought about it much really. I mean I have already taken to the place that I wanted you to see. So what would you like to do?"

Kagome laid down on top of Kouga using his chest as a well toned pillow. She breathed in his scent and put her lips on his neck and trailed her way up to his cheek. But she stopped when she got a thought about what she wanted to do.

"Kouga lets go up to the top of the mountain and take pictures so I can make a scrap book about our honeymoon. I like doing scrapbooks so I think it'll be fun. Plus I think you could have a lil fun too."

Kouga put a hand on her head and put on a weird smile. He rolled her over onto her back and looked down on her now surprised look.

"Kagome what kind of fun are you talking about?"

Kagome pushed the powerful wolf demon off and got up walking toward the cave twirling the flower in her hand. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Oh Kouga you'll see but don't get your hopes up"

And with that Kouga got up following slowly after the one he loved.


	22. Sick Kagome And So Much Fun

The two arrived back at the cave and decided if they were to make their way up the mountain in the morning they would need all the sleep they could get. Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's tiny frame and brought her closer to his warm well toned body. He felt her abs as her stomach rose and fell evening out with every breath she took. This showed Kouga that she was on the verge of falling asleep in his arms and he didn't mind this but sleep isn't exactly what Kouga had on his mind. But tonight again would not be the night that he would share his self with Kagome again. He mentally sighed and drifted off to his world of dreams starring Kagome and him living their life with a young pup and a large house with a happy atmosphere. He now was in deep sleep when Kagome awoke with a sweat. **"NO! KOUGA!"** She was panting heavily and had a high fever.

"Kouga please I need water. I can't stand this please hurry."

Kouga came to with a gasp and felt of his mates head. She had a fever so high it would even make Kouga feel sick to his stomach. He covered up her shaking body and ran down the hill to the small stream with a canteen Kouga grabbed out of Kagome's pack. He filled up the container with the cool mountain water and ran back up the hill to the cave. He could sense the heat coming of her body when he walked in she must have been in a lot of pain and suffering. He kneeled down beside her vibrating body and and pushed her head up so her lips would meet the edge of the container. Water flowed down the side of her mouth. He stopped and tore a piece of cloth from her towel and soaked it down with water dabbing her forehead trying to bring down her high fever as best as he could. She turned her head and spoke in a weak voice.

"Kouga look in my back pack for my first aid kit. There should be something for fever in there. Hurry please!"

Kouga ran over to the yellow bag and started throwing out items until he reached the kit at the bottom. He unsnapped the latches and read each bottled until he found the one that said "Reduces Fever Take 2 Tablets By Mouth Every 5 Hours or as Needed." He threw off the cap and poured out 2 tablets and crawled back over to his suffering love.

"Kagome I need you to take these pills. They will help your fever and make you feel better. Please babe take'em."

She opened her eyes that lost their luster and were glassed over with sickness and pain. She held out her hand and took the tablets as soon as the touched her palm. She swigged the water that Kouga gave her and then put her head on Kouga's lap falling back asleep. He felt her temperature dropping within the next hour and was finally happy when he felt it return to normal. He didn't sleep anymore that night because he knew as soon as he did Kagome would need him again. He didn't mind and in fact he was happy to help her in any way he could. It was just unfortunate that she got sick this night because now they wouldn't be able to make their way up the mountain to where Kagome wanted to go so badly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her breathing sink with his. He eventually fell asleep lying perpendicular to his sick mate and slept through the rest of that very unlucky night. Not just for Kagome for Kouga too. (If you know what I'm sayin.)

Kouga awoke the next morning early even before the sun had risen. He decided that he would take a run to get his adrenalin pumping and his heart racing. He figured the way Kagome was acting last night she wouldn't be up for a while. He walked down the hill to the stream and got a quick drink. Then he ran off in a blur of brown and silver. He loved running and was faster than the wind.

Kagome woke up with no Kouga no fire and no food. She was scared that he was going to be gone for a long time and she curled up into a ball. She sat there waiting for her mate to come back. The thought of Kouga leaving her and never coming back crossed her mind but she shooed it away. Kouga would never treat her so badly. He loved her and promised never to leave her. But then again where was he now? And why did he leave without telling her? Oh now Kagome was just getting herself worked up over something that probably would just be something small like going to get her flowers or getting food or something of that manner. Knowing Kouga though it would end up being like that.

Kouga slowed down when the scent of deer caught his nose. He knew Kagome would be hungry and he was getting there too. He waited for the deer to come into sight and then pounced once it had its guard down. The body dropped like a sack of potatoes and hit the ground with a loud thud that made the birds scatter. He threw the deer over his shoulder and headed back to the cave where he expected to find his slumbering mate. But yet again he was wrong. When she saw him she rolled over crossing her arms. He was now puzzled and threw down they carcass walking over to the sick Kagome.

"Kagome what's the matter? Is something wrong? Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome rolled back over to look him in the eyes. Her voice was hoarse and her cheeks were red it was obvious she had another fever.

"You left me without even saying anything. You had me worried out of my mind. I have a headache and I feel like my blood is about 2,000 degrees. And I am too weak to get up and get my own medicine."

Kouga's heart lightened and he knelt down to Kagome.

"Oh my god Kagome, I am so sorry. I didn't think you would wake up so early so I left to go get some food and go for a run. I never meant to make you worry. And I am sorry that I did. Please forgive me I promised to take care of you and I will. But believe me I only went out to benefit your health. Now please stop acting like this. I brought you some food and you need to get your strength up with you being sick and all."

Kagome saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. She took a deep breath and then smiled weakly.

"Okay fine but no cooked meat I want something raw. Oh and can I have some fish too I have a craving for some? Oh and when are we leaving to go up the mountain?"

Kouga chuckled and got up going over to the deer carcass that he previously threw down in haste. He sliced straight down the belly and opened the inside pulling out what looked like a liver and a heart.

"Yes Kagome I will be happy to get you some fish but we will not be going up the mountain at all. You are too sick to do anything except go home tomorrow. Now you have a choice of either the liver or the heart. Both are good for your health so you're not eating anything else. Don't worry though they taste like chicken."

Kagome gave out a whimper and plopped down on the huge fur. She pointed to Kouga's right hand which was holding the liver that was dripping with blood. He handed her the bloody organ and took a bite of the heart as if it were an apple and ran down to the stream clawing the water for the biggest fish he could find. After falling in and scooping up a fish as big as him he came back soaking wert with a flopping catfish in his hands. Kagome caught one glimpse of this and burst out laughing.

"**BWUAHAHAHA.. HEHE YOU…. WHAHAHA FELL…. HEAHA IN!!! WUAHAHAHA!"**

Kouga saw that she found his looks amusing and threw down the fish. He took his long ponytail and released it from its hold. The hair fell down around his face giving him a new wilder Tarzan like look. Kagome felt something inside of her go "ting" but it stopped when Kagomoe figured out what Kouga was doing. He took his head and shook it in all directions sending cold water flying everywhere.

"UH.. KOUGA!!"

He laughed and jumped on top of the pelt making Kagome almost fall of herself. He put out an evil laugh and rolled over half way on top of Kagome's legs.

"Oh Kagome I wish you weren't sick. We could do so much more."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what Kouga?"

He turned over still of top of her. He crawled his way up her body and blew out the small fire.

"Hehe Let me show you my dear Kagome"


	23. First Fight and A Baby!

After the night before Kagome and Kouga were a little bit closer you could say. They just kept smiling ad they would walk together hand in hand not daring to say a word. It would ruin the silence. DUH! So what the two did the night before was a little crazy for two wolf demons but neither of them regretted what happened. Kouga was walking with the now better Kagome down the mountain to the main den where they would say their goodbyes. It was the last day of the family reunion and it was time to go home. Even though Kagome had enjoyed the reunion so much she missed her friends and wanted to see everyone soon. Kouga on the other hand didn't want to leave. He loved his friends but as soon as the two were around other demons they would smell what happened before. And Kouga didn't want anyone to treat Kagome differently because of it. He also knew that people would be somewhat intimidated by the new female wolf demon. Kouga was in deep thought and looked up to see a very quiet Kagome looking over at him with a worried look on her face.

"Kouga what's wrong why are you just staring off into space like that. Is something troubling you?"

Kouga took her hand and put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to his body. He kissed her head and growled leaning down to her neck sniffing with delight letting her smell drown him. Just like Kagome a "ting" went off inside off him and he could feel Kagome moving around in his arm. The throbbing in his head that came with the "ting" stopped and he looked down.

"Kouga I asked you a question. What's wrong?"

Kouga sighed and took a deep breath.

"Kagome I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what Kouga?"

"I was thinking about how you will be treated differently since you became a demon. And how the other demons can smell things. The will be able to smell what uh..happened last night."

Kagome smiled and put a hand around Kouga's waist and kept walking. The den was now in sight. But then Kagome stopped.

"Kouga you don't have to worry about that. I don't care about what other people think about me. Remember I'm a tough girl. And plus I am not ashamed about anything that I have done and I never will be. That's not gonna change. So you have nothing to be worried about."

Kouga picked up Kagome bridal style and kissed her with a smile.

"Sorry Kagome I forgot. But no matter what I will always worry about you and what you do and what happens to you. It's just how I am. And sorry toots but that's not gonna change either. Soo get used to it."

Kagome giggled as they entered the cave and hopped out of his arms to greet one of the actual wolves who she had grown very fond of. His name was Hino and he loved just to be held and pet on the belly. Kouga laughed and walked over to his mother and gave her a hug and his father a handshake. Kagome put down the wolf and gave Karo and Haro a hug and then called for her new brother in laws.

"GINTA, HAKAKKU! COME ON WE ARE LEAVING NOW. HURRY UP!"

The 2 came running from the back of the cave and smiled at Kagome. The stopped in front of her breathing heavily and taking in big whiffs of air. Then they stopped on a dime when something reached their nose. The look on their faces were priceless and the put on a cocky smile. They looked at each other.

"Kagome did uh something happen while you two were gone? Like um together?"

Kagome giggled and looked over to Kouga.

"Why yes it did. And if you two have something to say about it then you can say it because I don't care."

Ginta laughed and slapped his knee.

"WHAHAHA…Kagome us wolf demos don't look at it like that. We think having a new child is a wonderful experience. It's a thing about new life and stuff. I won't go into details though."

Kagome looked to Hakakku and he nodded his head.

"But Ginta I never said I was pregnant."

GInta rolled his eyes and slapped Kouga when he came over.

"DUDE!! You didn't tell her about what happens when you guys mate. Wow you are an idiot!!"

Kouga gave him an "I'll kill you if you ever do that again" look. And shook his head and punched Ginta upside the head.

"No I didn't get a chance to yet. It just happened weirdo. Now I was planning to after we got home but you guys are in such a hurry so I guess I will now. SO SHUUT UUUUP!"

Ginta and Hakakku backed away slowly until they were far enough back to feel save and then Kouga took a deep breath.

"Okay Kagome since the two morons had to bring it up I will tell you now what happens when you mate rather than waiting until we got home."

Kagome nodded with an unsure look of what was going on then quickly glanced over to her smiling brothers.

"When to wolf demons mate it isn't like regular mating. While in human and other demon mating you might have to try more than once to get pregnant. Buuut with wolf demon mating you don't have to try more than once. It happens instantly. So as we speak our child is growing inside of you. And I t will oly take 3 weeks for it to be born. Not 9 or more months like usual. Plus it will be really small so it wont be noticeable that you are pregnant. The pup will do most of its growing after it is born in the nest week or so. It's weird but it's also real. I know that it is scary to hear this and I should have told you before but I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at Kouga with tears in her eyes and a hand on her chest. Her voice started to crack.

"Kouga you are right you should have told me. Why didn't you. Now I have to birth our child and don't even have a say about it. I haven't even graduated from high school yet and I have a baby. I can't believe this."

Kouga reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder but stopped when Kagome flinched. And then she turned around and ran out of the den without a word. Kouga blamed himself for what happened and had no idea what he was going to do.

"K-K-Kagome please."

This was the only thing that was heard in the cave and he walked out with only 8 words.

"Bye take the car I'll be home soon."

And then Kouga was gone without another sound. He ran and ran. He didn't care where he just kept going until he was in the field of flowers that both Kagome and Kouga both grew to love as their own. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground. And scream out in anger at himself and at his actions. His tears gushed and his hands bled with crimson water. And then all was quiet. He curled up into a ball and cried quietly to his self. He had never cried like this in his life and he didn't know why Kagome had left him. He knew that Kagome loved and still does love him but he doesn't know if she can deal with the pressure of what he had put upon her. He was dead to the world without the one he loved and he didn't see, hear, or feel anything. The sun had no shine. The wind had no push. The flowers had no color. He stayed like this for what seems like days and there was nothing until a small crackling voice broke through the deadness f his blank thoughts. He knew the voice as his one true love and the only one he wanted to see.

"Kouga? Kouga? Where are you it's Kagome. Please answer me. I can smell you but your scent is everywhere here. I can't pinpoint you."

Kouga's ears perked up a little and his tail twitched hearing her voice saying his name.

"Kagome is that really you love?"

The voice was deep and husky but quiet and small. He was barely heard but then Kagome's ear pointed in the direction of where the wolf demon was lying curled up into a muscular ball. She could smell fresh tears and could sense his sadness. This made her hopeful spirit dim and her arms swayed at her hips as she slowly approached Kouga. And then there he was at her small feet. She plopped down and picked up her mates almost lifeless body. Her tears flowed like Niagara Falls and he words could oly be heard between gasps.

"HUUUUH..KOUGA…UH I' SOOO HAA SORRY! I WAS JUST…. HUUH SCARED. BUT THEN…. HAH I REALIZED THAT I SHOULDN'T BE BECAUSE I'M…. WITH.. YOU!!"

Kouga's blue eyes regained their shine and his tail's fur fluffed back up. His life became just as before. And the world didn't seem so boring, plain, and lifeless. He felt like he had a reason for life now. And he felt happy. He collapsed into Kagome's arms and balled with tears of joy. Kagome was surprised by this but took it as a good sign and just rocked his cold body until she sensed no more sadness and heard no more cries. And then Kouga looked up he saw only beauty and happiness.

"Kagome I am so sorry for what I did. I should have told you and I shouldn't have even done that. I forgot that we still have two weeks of school left. I forgot that you are only 18 and I feel so awful. I realized that you are my life though. When you left I was practically lifeless. There was no sun or flowers. Just darkness and hate. You are everything to me and I don't want that to change. And just because we are having a child doesn't mean that that will ever change. Kagome I love you."

Kagome giggled and hugged the wolf demon and stood up holding out her hand.

"Come on Kouga we have a child to prepare for. I guess I'm movin in with you guys."

Kouga got up with the help of Kagome and took her hand and kissed it gently licking the salt from her tears from her small fragile fingers. And then picked her up running in his fastest tornado ever towards the white house that they knew had their cloths inside. While running Kagome thought of possible names for their children. She thought that she would name the boy ad Kouga could name the girl. It just seemed more romantic if they did the opposite sexes. And then a name stuck in her mind.

"Kouga I was thinking about names and I thought about one for a boy."

Kouga nodded and kept running full speed.

"Well I was thinking that I would name the boy and you could name the girl. You know so we will have a name already picked out so we can name it right then. But I choose Inuyasha."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow and slowed a little turning his head to her but still dodging the tree's and rocks ahead.

"Kagome I like it I really do but why did you pick that name?"

Kagome thought but had no other answer than one.

"I guess it just seems to stick in my mind. Like it is meant to be. Plus Inuyasha means a lot to both you and me. He is one of our closest friends and I think it befits our baby."

Kouga smiled and sped back up thinking about her words. They were true and he agreed with her.

"But Kagome what about a middle name?"

She giggled and then patted his head and whispered in his ear letting her breath linger there for a minute.

"Well I was thinking about Kouga it only fits the hair to our throne. Don't you think?"

Kouga laughed and stopped in front of the white house that they had visited only 4 days before. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Of course my queen. But what of a girl name?"

Kagome burrowed her brow.

"What am I the only one who has the answers around here? You have to come up with I just like I said BUCKO!"

Kouga stepped into the house and threw her a bag with her normal street clothes in it and then ran upstairs.

"Sorry Kagome I forgot. I just don't know what I would name a girl. I'm a guy remember?"

Kagome huffed.

"Oh of course I remember. I am your mate dummy! But it's your problem now I already came up with one name. now hurry up I'm already done getting dressed. You take longer than a girl I swear."

Kouga's laughter echoed through the house and he ran down stairs out the door picked up Kagome and raced through the open field within 5 seconds. He was faster than his car as Kagome could see because they quickly caught up to it within 5 minutes. And nearly cut their time in half upon returning to their town and Kouga's house. The lights were off and the door was locked just as Kouga left it and he expected to see everything the way it was and the house empty. But of course there they were standing in the dark waiting for their arrival. And as soon as the door opened the two demons ears were ringing.

"**SURPRISE**!!**"**

Kouga almost went postal on the group and growled with a deep anger. But it was soothed buy Kagome rubbing tiny circles onto his tightened back muscles. The two girls surrounded Kagome and Miroku and Sess attacked Kouga. Rin and Sango sang out.

"Oh Kagome we missed you don't ever leave again. It was sooooooo lonely!!"

Kagome laughed and then the two groups switched Sess and Miroku came to Kagome and Rin and Sango went to Kouga and they said the same thing. But Kagome was surprised to see Sess actually smiling. And then he hugged her. She expected it to be cold and plain but it was warm and inviting."

"Welcome back you two we all missed you."

Miroku said these words just as a familiar half demon stepped through the door with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hey Inuyasha miss me much?"

Kagome ran to him and gave him a warm hug making him blush crimson but he managed to hide it with the flowers.

"Here Kagome I got these for you since you were coming back and all. And yes I did miss you. I realized how stupid he others can be. Don't ever leave me again without planning ahead cuz they were a train wreck. They were all like "What are we gonna do. I'm so bored. BLAH BLAH BLAH" It was so bad. I'm glad both of you are back. Even the smelly wolf over there."

Kagome laughed and turned to the frowning Kouga. His vain was popping out and he was shaking his fist.

"Oh mutt-face you're already starting with that. Come on we have news to tell you all so shut up would ya?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around and sat down with his nose in the air. And then all was quiet. Kouga put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and looked down on her and winked. And then he squeezed her shoulder giving her the okay. Kagome smiled and felt joy and then her voice sang through the air.

"Everyone we will have a new addition to the family. I am pregnant."

All was quiet and then was loud as Rin and Sango squeeled. And Sess, Miroku, and Inuyahsa yelled.

Sango and Rin once again swarmed Kagome.

"Oh my god Kagome! I can't wait. Congratulations I am so happy for the both of you!!!"

And then the boys approached Kouga Sess put a hand on Kouga's shoulder and gave him a respectful look.

"Nice Kouga. I trust you will be a great father congratulation."

Kouga thanked him and then moved onto the next two. They both said congratulation and the night went on with happy conversatios of what would happen and the names. Kouga finally decided on the name Faith, Kagome Ookami. He like the name and loved the idea of fathering a child he couldn't wait for him/her to be born.


	24. The Babies are Born and Godparents

3 weeks had passed and the whole group had graduated and were on with their lives. Of course they all hung out just as before but now it was a little different. Kagome couldn't do as much as she used to. She was 3 weeks pregnant with Kouga's child and she couldn't wait for it to be born. She mainly went to the park and sat under the tree where she became demon. Everything was planned perfectly. The two proud parents to be decided to go completely natural with the birthing though instead of going to the hospital. It just didn't seem right since the baby originated from a cave. And Kagome handled pregnancy perfectly until the birthing night came.

"UH KOUGA..THE BABY…IS COMING!! HURRY! GET ME INTO THE BED!"

Kouga rushed over to the now squatting Kagome and picked her up with ease and kicked down the bedroom door that so conveniently shut behind him. Laying Kagome down on the bed he called in Sango from the living room and closed the door so no one else could see in. Sango ran in with speed that amazed Kouga and kneeled down in frot of Kagome. She held apart her legs and told her to breath.

"KOUGA GO GET SOME WATER AND A WET WASH CLOTH FOR HER HEAD NOW!!"

Kouga took the command without a single word knowing that she was just trying to help Kagome. He returned in the room with a bucket of ice water and 2 wash cloths in his mouth he threw the opened handed Sango a cloth and kneeled down beside the screaming Kagome.

"Kagome I'm here it's almost over now just try to hang in there love."

Kagome opened her eyes a crack and tried to give a weak smile but it stopped half way between a contraction. Sango took this as her cue.

"Okay Kagome I need you to push and push hard this baby has to come out."

Kagome nodded and pushed with all of the very little strength she had left. And then Sango saw something.

"Kagome good job I can see the head it is almost done I need two more pushes to be all the way though. Come on I know you can do it!"

Kagome took a sharp deep breath and then took two long hard pushes and the some of the pressure is gone and she felt kinda relieved.

"Kagome its out but I don't think you're done. I think there is another baby coming and I think it is ready now come on you have to push."

Kagome tried but there was no more strength she could give and then her neck started to glow. And the jewel around her neck levitated to her face and then it spoke to Kagome to where only she could hear it.

"Kagome I will help you with this but I need you to think of the purest thing you have ever seen. It is the only way the baby will not turn out evil from malice of your thoughts now hurry your body can't hold the baby any longer."

Kagome closed her eyes and let her thoughts race and she couldn't think of anything but then it came to her. They were crystal blue eyes and they looked familiar. They were soft and passionate with love in every speck of color. Kagome thought once more and finally realized they were Kouga's eyes. Her mind cleared and she felt like she had enough strength to birth 7 more babies. She pushed just like before and finally there it was in Sango's arms just like the one before.

"Congratulations Kagome and Kouga you have two beautiful twin boys. What shall you name them?"

Kagome looked to Kouga who had wide eyes.

"Well the one in the red blanket is Inuyasha, Kouga Ookami but the one in the blue I am not sure."

Kagome smiled and held the one in the blue close to her chest and held out her finger tickling the babies tummy.

"I know what he will be named Kouga. We will name him Sota, Hino Ookami."

Kouga nodded and held the baby in his arms tighter swaying back and forth bouncing slightly to make the baby fall asleep. Once the baby was asleep he laid it down in a small crib and went to Kagome's side.

"Let me take Sota to bed so we can go tell the others the news love."

Kagome reluctantly gave up the baby and unwrapped herself from the bundle of covers she was under. Kouga carried her into the next room of his house and sat her down on the couch surrounded by friends and family.

"Hello everyone we have good news. There was an unexpected surprise. There wasn't just one baby there was 2 and they are both healthy and asleep as we speak so be as quiet as possible."

The room exploded with whispers to both of them the first being from Kouga's mom.

"Oh Kouga when can I see them I can't help myself are they cute? Who do they look like you or Kagome?"

Kouga shoved back the unrelenting demon and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Mom hush you can all see them when they wake up and they both look like me with Kagome's moonlight hair. Except Inuyasha has Kagome's eyes with my nose and Sota has my eyes with Kagome's nose."

The room echoed with aww's from everyone that included Inuyasha but excluded Sesshomaru. He just stared at Kouga as he spoke. Kouga approached Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru and shook each f their hands.

"Thank you for comiig but I have a question to ask you all."

The group nodded even Sess and Kouga continued.

"Okay I was hoping that all of you would do Kagome and I the honor of being my children's godfathers."

Everyone smiled and gave a cheer as everyone said yes in unison.

"Oh Rin, Sango?"

Sango and Rin turned around and rushed to Kagome's side and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yes Kagome do you need anything?"

Kagome shook her head and looked each of them in the eye and spoke with a happy voice.

"Since the boys have godfathers they also need godmothers. So I wanted you two to be those people. In fact I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two girls smiled and hugged the sweating Kagome which she took as a yes. It was then that she knew the life that was in the future of hers would be a happy one.


	25. Epilogue

It had been 1 year since the twins had been born and all was well in the Ookami Family. Inuyasha and Sota had grown quite a bit and were becoming smarter and stronger every day. Sota had inherited Kouga's speed and agility and Inuyasha had inherited Kagome's spiritual and demon like powers like her purification and barrier powers and he had her speed.

Sango and Miroku finally got married after admitting their love for each other and they were expecting a baby girl by the name of Kagome in late September of that year. They lived only a couple blocks over from Kouga and Kagome so they had many visits back and forth from one house to the other.

Sesshomaru and Rin were now engaged and had a wedding coming up in August of that year. It seems they also had been very busy because there was a noticeable lump forming at Rin's stomach where her once tight abs were. Her scent also changed so everyone knew right off hand except for Miroku and Sango. But they didn't have to ask once the lump grew more and more.

The group lived there lives happily together helping each other grow and benefit in life every day. And everyday day they learned something new. Just like their school days. Fond memories grew between the group. And they continued to grow through the years their lives continued.


End file.
